Green-Eyed Monster
by tennisgirl77
Summary: Jealously. It's a bad thing. Sometimes jealously can lead to bad decisions. Decisions that could change your life forever...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! 'It Only Takes One Pill' will be updated later today. This is a new story! After I'm done with my 'It Only Takes One Pill' story, I'm going to put up the rest of this story. Most of this story is already typed up. Enjoy!**

I was wrong. I messed up. Adam and Leo did too. All of us did. Even though it technically wasn't my idea to do what we did, I went along and contributed to the plan. Our family's ruined. Why did we do it? Why did I do it? Maybe because I thought that he was the favorite child of Davenport. He always seemed like the favorite child.

They would always do everything together, him and Mr. Davenport. Work on inventions; go to scientific museums and more. I thought that Davenport didn't love me. I didn't know until it was too late that he actually cares for me. It's just that we like different things and I didn't see that, until it was too late of course.

_Flashback: 5 months earlier_

"Mr. Davenport" I start, "Can we go to the mall? I have to buy the new purse that I fell in love with when I saw it the last time I went shopping."

"Oh I'm sorry Bree" Mr. Davenport replied, closing his laptop and putting it beside him on the couch. "I promised Chase that we would go check out that new electricity exhibit at the museum today." Chase then came running down the stairs.

"You ready to go Mr. Davenport?" he asks running over to us.

"Yeah" Davenport replied, "Let me just get my wallet from the lab. He walked into the elevator and went down to the lab.

"Thanks a lot Chase" I grumble. Of course with his super sensitive hearing he heard me.

"What did I do this time?"

"Thanks to you none of the rest of us can go anywhere with Davenport!"

"Yeah" Adam said walking into the room, "Last week I couldn't go to the ice cream shop with him because you had a stupid science fair to go to!"

"I'm sorry guys" Chase apologized.

"Well sorry never fixed anything" I tell him.

"It sure doesn't" Adam agreed.

"But guys..." Chase started.

"They're right Chase" Leo said walking from out of the kitchen, "We all know that you're Big D's favorite. You don't have to brag about it and rub it in."

"What? Guys I'm not trying to!"

"Well it sure seems that way."

"Guys I'm not trying to keep Davenport away from you guys. It's just that we have a lot in common."

"Oh" I reply, "Another reason of why you're his favorite."

"Bree, no it's not like that."

"Whatever." I stick my pointer finger in his chest, "Just remember wise guy, you're not perfect no matter how smart you think you are."

"But guys." He took a deep breath, "Never mind."

Davenport comes back into the living room. "Ready Chase?"

"Yeah I guess" Chase mumbles in response.

"Anyone else want to go?" Davenport asks the rest of us, "This exhibit is going to be exciting!"

"No we're fine" I answer, "You go have fun."

"Alright, but you'll be sorry that you didn't come. After Chase and I look at the exhibit, we can all go get some ice cream! Let's go Chase." Adam, Leo and I all give Chase a mean glance as he exits the house with Davenport. No one wanted ice cream. We wanted Davenport to do things with us that we liked to do.

"He gets everything he wants" Adam complains.

"That's because he's the favorite" Leo reminds him.

"I wish we could get back at Chase for purposely taking up time with Davenport." I state. Adam's face lights up.

"Oh looks like Adam has an idea" Leo says.

"I sure do" Adam cries, "How about we leave Chase stranded somewhere scary for a couple of days without him having any contact with Davenport? Then he'll know how it feels to have no time spent with Davenport?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea" Leo told him, "You guys could fake a mission and take Chase somewhere far away from here. Then you could deactivate his bionics and come back to the house, leaving him stranded without any help."

"Hmm I don't know guys" I start, "Wouldn't that be a little too dangerous? What if something bad happens to him while he's stranded?"

"Well he should have thought of that while he was keeping Davenport away from us" Adam answered.

"Well I still don't know…"

"Come on Bree" Leo begged, "Chase isn't going to get hurt! He'll be fine…it'll only be for a few days." I think for a moment. Chase has been annoying and irritating these past couple of weeks. He does need to learn a lesson about hogging up time with Davenport and being a complete show-off. "Fine let's do it!"

"Yay!" Adam cheered, "I knew you would give in Bree!"

The next day, we somehow tricked Chase into thinking that there was an urgent mission.

"Come on guys we need to go now!" I fake cry, "Hop onto my back guys!" Adam and Chase hop onto my back.

"Are you guys sure Davenport knows about this mission?" Chase asks.

"Yeah nerd" Adam answers, "Now let's go." With that I speed off to the middle of an abandoned forest somewhere far far far away (Well not really that far).

"Where are we?" Chase asked once we got there, "This place doesn't look like there's something wrong here to me. Let me scan this place to see if anything's wrong." He tries to scan, but since we deactivated his bionics, it doesn't work, "What's wrong with me? None of my bionics are working!"

"That's because Adam and I turned your bionics off on purpose." I tell him. I then smile.

"What? Why would you guys do that?! Is this some kind of a joke?! We are on a mission."

"This mission is fake Chase my boy…." His eyes widen.

"What?"

"You heard her" Adam added walking over beside me, "This mission is phony…."

"Why are we out here then?" Adam and I smile evilly.

"To teach you a lesson." I answer.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Leo, Bree and I never get a chance to hang out with Davenport" Adam told him, "But if you are gone….maybe we will have time to hang out with him…"

"And" I add, "You'll get to know how it feels to not be around him for a while."

"Guys" Chase pleaded, "Please. I told you I didn't mean to hog up attention with Davenport-"

"Sure you didn't wise guy. Now see you in a couple of days. Come on Adam." I lean over and wait for Adam to jump on my back.

"No please" Chase cries, clinging on to Adam's arm, "Don't leave me here alone. I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want." Adam walked over closer to me with Chase dragging on the ground with his arm still attached to Adam's.

"Let go of me Chase!" Adam pushes Chase off of him real hard with his super strength. "We want you to stay here alone for a couple of days. If you're so 'smart' you'll know how to survive out here. Adam hopped on my back.

"See you in a couple of days lil bro" I laugh. Before I speed off, I hear Chase scream,

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! NO!"

_End of Flashback_

That night when Davenport asked Adam, Leo and I were Chase was, we lied and said that Chase had ran away because he didn't want to stay here with us any longer. A week later, Adam and I went back to the spot where we had left Chase to bring him back home, but we couldn't find him. The GPS tracker on his chip wasn't working either. We searched and searched, but we couldn't find him. I started to feel really bad for what I had done. Leo and Adam did too. We let our jealousy get the best of us. Now, our brother's probably dead somewhere because of our foolish actions.

We never told Mr. Davenport the truth about us leaving Chase in the woods until a month later of Chase being gone. At that point Davenport was too heartbroken to punish us. He just cried. His youngest son was gone. Probably dead. And it was all our fault. Tasha tried to cheer up Davenport's spirits, but it didn't work. Nothing did. Every day when he comes home from work, he just goes upstairs to his room and goes to sleep. Tasha barely cooks anymore, she just orders pizza from a restaurant.

Today, I decide that it's time to go look for Chase again. It'd been months since the last time Adam and I looked for Chase. I can't give up on finding him. I can't live like I am now. Feeling sad and guilty all the time. I need to set things straight.

"Come on Adam" I say putting on my mission suit, "We're going to look again."

"Bree it's no use" Adam sadly said, putting on his mission suit, "We won't be able to find him."

"Adam we have to. This is our fault he's gone in the first place. The least we could do is try to find him."

"You're right." Leo came walking in.

"You're going to go look for him?" he asked.

"Yeah" I reply, "Let's go Adam."

"I hope you find him" Leo told us, "He's probably never going to forgive us."

"I know." I grab Adam's arm. "We'll be back." With that I speed off to the place we had left Chase.

**This story is kind of different. Bree, Adam and Leo start off kind of evil in this story. They let their jealousy take the best of them. Poor Chase. Do you think he's ok? Do you think he's alive? REVIEW FOR ME GUYS (They're the only thing that keeps me going on my long boring days when I'm stuck at the house :)) See you later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Gas Station

**Hey! Back with the first chapter. I decided to update this sooner, because I'm SUPER excited for this story and it seems like you guys really like it so far! 16 REVIEWS! WOW THANKS GUYS! Okay this is random, but does anyone know what I'm talking about when you record yourself singing, and you think it sounds really good until you listen to your recording and it sounds like a cat scratching its nails against a blackboard? Anyways, sorry for going off topic, here's chapter 1!**

We arrive at the place where Chase was last seen by us. We look around the whole woods.

"Any sign of him?" I ask.

"Nothing." Adam answers shaking his head, "He's not here Bree. We've searched this place for hours."

"We can't give up Adam!" Even though I really do feel like giving up too. I know Chase is probably not here, but I want him to be. I continue to walk around until I see the end part of the woods where an old road is. I glance down at the grass and see something shiny. I crouch down and pick up what I now see is a watch. In tiny letters on the face of the clock are the initials C.D.

"ADAM!" I scream, "I think I found something!"

"What?" Adam replies running toward me, "Is it Chase? Did you find him?"

"No, but I think I found his watch, the one Davenport gave him for Christmas last year."

"Let me see" I hand Adam the watch.

"C.D those are Chase's initials" Adam stated, "This is his watch." I looked at Adam with concern.

"Adam. Chase would never take off his watch that Davenport gave to him. He loves it too much. Something's wrong."

"Man I wish I had super senses just like Chase does" Adam told, "Then we would be able to sniff out his trace." I nod.

"I think we should follow this road." I say, "Maybe he's somewhere down the road."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't have a better idea. So come on!" I grab him arm and speed down the road. I stop once I see a creepy old gas station. "Let's go inside the gas station and ask if anyone's seen Chase." We slowly walk into the gas station building. We then go up to the register.

"Hiya folks" The man at the register says to Adam and me, "What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen a boy lately?" I ask him, "He's sixteen, but is kind of short and has a doll like body?"

"He's wearing a suit just like us?" Adam said pointing at his suit, "And his hair spikes up?"

"Umm what you're describing seems familiar…" the man replied. Man I wish there was some way I could actually show him Chase. Wait I can! I pull out of my pocket a picture of Adam, Chase and I when we went on vacation last year. I showed it to the man.

"Our brother's the one in the middle" I explain, "Have you seen him?" The man curiously looked at it for a long time. He then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes I've seen him before" his face then saddened.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked him.

"He was in here a couple of months ago. He and this middle-aged man I assumed was his father came here once" Wait….his father? "But lately, it's just been his father."

"Mister" I start, "The man our brother was with wasn't our father. Our father hasn't seen Chase in months, just like we haven't."

"Yeah." Adam added, "We don't know anyone who lives out here. All of our family lives near us, well except for our grandma." The man puts a hand on his head.

"Oh no" the man sadly said.

"What?"

"I should've known there was something wrong with that man your brother was with….poor kid."

"What happened?"

"The man was just so mean…and I should've sensed something was wrong…"

_Flashback in the man at the register's pov:_

_It was night time. A truck pulled into a now empty gas station. A teen boy walked into the gas station store where I was._

"_HURRY UP AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK AT" a man outside pumping gas into his car screamed at him, "I'M NOT GETTING YOU ANYTHING ANYWAY, SO I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE EVEN GOING IN THERE!" The store door closes and I can't hear anymore of the man's screaming. The boy nervously walks up over to the counter where I'm at. _

"_Good evening" I say to the boy, "What can I help you with?" The boy looks outside the window at the man who was screaming at him earlier. The man doesn't see the boy looking, because he's too busy looking at his truck._

"_P-please" the boy stutters, "Do you have any food I can eat? I-I'm hungry. Please" he puts a couple of coins on top of the counter. "I don't have much, but, I haven't eaten in days, please…" His eyes start to water, "I promise someday I'll pay you back, I-" _

"_Now take it easy son" I tell him, "Don't you worry, I'll get you something to eat."_

"_Oh thank you so much Mister." I walk from behind the counter and I grab a bag of potato chips, a bottle of pop, and a cookie. I ring it in and pay for it. "Come on." I lead the boy to one of our tables in the store. He sits down and I put the food on the table."There you go. Eat up." _

"_Thank you!" A second later he quickly starts munching on the food. _

"_Man you really must be hungry" I state watching the boy chomp up all of the food. He nods and takes a long sip of his Pespi. I look out the window and see the man who came here with the boy looking at the engine in his truck. I wonder why the boy just didn't ask the man to buy something for him._

"_Please don't tell him about this" the boy says pointing at the man outside._

"_Why? Is there something wrong?"_

"_NO! I mean no. There's nothing wrong." He starts shaking. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Uhh yeah. Yeah I'm sure." I have a certain feeling something's wrong. It's almost as if the boy was scared of the man .I then took a really good look at the boy. He had a big bruise on the side of his face and he had a big black eye as well .I suddenly heard a car honk really loud._

"_COME ON!" the man from outside yells at the boy, "I'M READY TO GO!" The boy drinks the last bit of his pop and stuffs the rest of his cookie into his mouth. _

"_I have to go" the boy says as he stands up from his chair. I grab his arm._

"_Are you sure you're ok?" I ask him one last time. The boy stares at me for what feels like a long time._

"_Yeah" he replies softly looking down at the floor. He heads towards the door. Before he exits the building he says, "Once again, thank you for the food. I promise to pay you back in the future."_

"_COME ON! I'M READY TO GO!" the man from outside shouts, "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND GET YOU!" With that the boy went outside and hopped into the man's truck. They drove off._

_End of Flashback and man at the register's pov_

"That's the first and last time I saw him" the man told, "I should've stopped him from going. Something had to be wrong. He looked so scared. I don't know why I didn't call the police in the first place."

"Any idea of what the man with Chase looked like?" I asked, blinking back some tears that were threatening to fall.

"Uhh he looked kind of scary actually. He was really tall and muscular like and his truck was bright red with a big bumper sticker on the back that was dark blue."

"What I don't understand is if the man Chase was with was mean to him, why did Chase go with him anyway?" Adam asked.

"Maybe he's being held at gunpoint or something" I reply.

"Maybe. Let's go look for them Bree."

"Alright" I say. Before we leave I pull out a ten dollar bill from my pocket. I hand it to the man. "Here. This can be for taking care of my brother." The man gave the money back to me.

"No keep it. It's my pleasure helping people out."

"How can we repay you then?" Adam asked.

"Just make sure you find your brother and make sure he's safe and sound."

"Thank you sir" I say, "For everything." Adam and I head out the door.

"So we're looking for a bright red truck with a big blue bumper sticker on the back of it?" Adam asked.

"Yes" I remind him, "And we're looking for a scary, tall, muscular man too. I hope we can find Chase before it's too late." I grab Adam's arm and speed off further down the road.

**Hopefully you all liked that! Reviews are much appreciated! I love reviews! Tell me what you think of the story so far! I think I'll do shout-outs next chapter. Once again thank you so much for you support and catch ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Man with the Red Truck

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a Happy New Year (It's still New Years Day where I live)! Fanfiction has been acting weird to me lately and probably to you too, so sorry if you weren't able to read chapter 1: Gas Station earlier. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! As promised, here are the shout-outs!**

**Daphrose: Hmm maybe and thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**GuestPerson: Thank you so much. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Aww I'm going to miss you Douglas. I totally agree with you that Leo should be helping! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: That's a good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I hope they can rescue Chase too :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**LoveChase: Thank you and you're welcome. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Lol you'll just have to wait and see :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you and thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Aww thanks. Good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, here's chapter 2!**

After speeding further down the road, it starts to get dark and I stop.

"Why'd you stop Bree?" Adam asked me.

"Because it's getting dark" I answer, "And I can't see where I'm going if it's dark outside. I sit on a rock that's randomly on the side of the road. "I want to keep going though." I turn to face Adam. "What if he's getting tortured?! You heard the man at the gas station! He said Chase had a black eye and a bruise on his face!" Adam sits next to me on the rock.

"Don't worry" he tells me calmly, "We'll find him." I stand up from the rock and tug on Adam's arm.

"Come on!" I cry, "It's not fully dark yet! Let's keep looking!" Adam stands up. I hook my arm with his and speed off. After a couple of minutes… I stop in front of a house that lies out in the middle of nowhere.

"Why'd we stop now Bree?" Adam whined.

"Look for yourself." I pointed. In the driveway of the house was a big red truck with a big blue bumper sticker in the back of it.

"Is that the truck?"

"I think so. Let's move." We ran up to the door and ring the doorbell. Minutes later, a man answered the door. He looked just like what the man at the gas station had described, tall, scary, and muscular.

"WHAT YOU WANT?" He barked. His screaming made us jump back a little.

"Do you have Chase?" Adam asked harshly.

"WHAT?"

"DO YOU HAVE CHASE?!"

"WHO THE HECK IS CHASE?!" Adam finally lost his patience and stormed past the man into his house.

"ADAM!" I cry running after him.

"Get out of my house!" the man shouted. Adam stormed into a room and came back into the main room with Chase's earpiece that we all have if we need to call each other. It was broken.

"That's Chase's earpiece" I state, "Chase has been here Adam." I speed around the house and look for Chase, but he's not here. "He's not here Adam."

"But he was here." Adam replied. He walked closer towards the man who owned the house. "What have you done with him?" I face the man too. He laughs.

"Oh" the man replies, "You mean that little piece of orphan trash? Yeah he was here." Orphan trash?! "He knocked on my door one night a couple of months ago, asking if he could stay here for the night. I told him yes, but he had to work around the house in order to continue staying here. He agreed with my perfect plan, but he failed to do his part.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"He cleaned, but not good enough, I wanted this place shiner than a penny, but could he do that? NO!" He slammed his fist on a table.

"This place looks pretty clean to me" I mutter under my breath.

"I waited until that little rat fell asleep and that's when I taught him a lesson." He picked up his belt from off the table and whipped it against his hands…hard. I cringe. "After I gave him his punishment, I threatened to make his life even more miserable if he ever told anyone what I did. I've never gotten in trouble with the police before and I sure don't ever want to in the future!" I had to hold Adam back before he attacked the man.

"Wait" I whisper in Adam's ear, "We need him to spill out more information about Chase." Adam slowly nods.

"He kept telling me that his family would come for him, but I didn't believe him. I told him that his family hated him so much, that they left him here all alone in this world by himself so he could suffer." He paused for a moment, "After that, he never tried to run away. He still didn't clean up as good as I wanted him too, but at least he stopped talking so much." The man glared at us. "And why am I telling you this? It's not like you're his foster parents! Ha! Foster parents!" He chuckled lightly. "Now get out of my house!"

"So" I start, "You have no idea where Chase ran off to?" He shakes his head.

"No! Why would I even care?! He's probably dead for all I know. He'd be better off dead anyway. He left here about two weeks ago. I can't believe he even had the guts to run away. Now get out of my house you bunch of annoying brats!" Two weeks ago? Oh no. Hopefully Chase is ok. We need to find him quick! I glared at the man.

"Ok" I tell Adam balling my hands up into fists, trying to prevent myself from speeding in circles around the man to make him lose oxygen. "Now you can get him!" I let go of Adam's arm and Adam attacked. He jumped on top of the man and started to beat him up. I've never seen Adam so….mad.

"That little 'orphan'" Adam said between punches "Was my little brother and if you EVER treat him bad again I will turn you into pudding!" After five minutes, the man was unconscious, but that didn't stop Adam from punching him.

"Adam that's enough!" I say pulling Adam off the man on the floor, "You're going to end up killing him!" Adam just glanced down at the man. "Come on let's go. I can't bear to be in this house any longer." We slowly walk out of the house. Adam slams the door really hard behind him. I'm surprised the door didn't break.

"What are we going to do now?!" He asked, "Now we have no way to find Chase! The guy gave us no indication of what direction Chase went or anything!"

"Well let's continue to go down the road" I say, "I don't think he would've turned around and went backwards. Let's go!" And once again I speed down the road with Adam. I wonder how long this road is. It's super long. It feels like it's never going to end. I stop once it is completely dark.

"I can't use my super speed anymore" I tell Adam, "It's pitch black out here now."

"Yeah" Adam replies, "Let's just walk normally now." I nod and Adam and I continue to walk down the road.

"This road is very long" I state, "It's the only road out here too."

"Yeah." Adam replied, "I wonder how long people have to drive to get onto a main road." I shrug. After about ten minutes, we look to our left and see a small neighborhood.

"Come on Adam. Let's check out the neighborhood. Maybe Chase is in one of these houses."

"How do you know that for sure? He could've continued going down the road."

"He would've gotten tired Adam. He doesn't have his bionics too, so he had to be really tired from walking all the way from that maniac's house."

"I guess you're right again." We walk up to about every house and ask them if they've seen Chase. Most of the house owners got pretty annoyed with us and yelled no really loud and slammed the door in our faces. Some people didn't even answer the door when Adam and I rung the doorbell.

"Bree I give up" Adam whined, "He's not here."

"Adam we have to keep looking." Even though honestly, I wanted to give up too. We had gone up to what seemed like a hundred houses and no one had seen Chase. "Ok fine Adam. We'll ask one more house if they've seen Chase and then we'll call it a night." Adam and I walk a little further down the neighborhood and see another big house standing alone. It was really pretty. Let's try this one." Adam and I walk up to the front door and ring the door bell. A man and woman answered the door.

"Can we help you?" the man said politely.

**Ok that was probably one of the suckiest endings to a chapter ever, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. This chapter was going to be SUPER long (Probably a little over 3,000 words), but I decided to split it into two chapters to make updates more frequent.**

**So….what did you think? HAHA! I tricked you all! The man Chase was with WAS NOT Krane or Douglas. I just decided to make him a OC, but be aware….he MAY come back into the story later on! Question…**

**Do you think Chase is in the house that Adam and Bree just walked up to?**

**Make sure you guys leave TONS AND TONS of reviews and catch you later! Thanks for reading! You guys are the greatest!**


	4. Chapter 3: Inside the House

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the reviews. Here are the shout-outs:**

**Daphrose: Hmm good guess, and fanfiction seems to be working ok now so I'm glad about that :) And btw, when you said earlier that the beginning prologue reminded you of Joseph from the bible, it does to me too. I didn't really notice that until you said it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I hope they find him too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Yeah well FF seems to be working ok for now so I'm glad about that :) and I forgive you Chase. I know you don't like being in pain, but I love writing about you getting hurt. And nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Nice guess and thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Sorry I tricked you, but I couldn't help myself. And I'll miss you too Douglas (I guess). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I would have to too and good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 3!**

"Uh yes" I say, "Our brother. We're trying to find him. Have you seen him? He looks like this." I hand them the picture of Adam, Chase and I together.

"He's wearing a suit just like ours" Adam says pointing at his mission suit, "And his hair spikes up."

"And he has a doll like body" I add. The man and woman slowly look at each other.

"I think you might want to come in" the lady said sadly. Oh no. The way she said it didn't sound good. They slowly let us into their house. Inside their house was huge. It looked like an old manor off of one of those movies.

"Come come sit down" the guy said leading us to the couch.

"So have you seen him?" Adam asked.

"We've been looking for him forever!" I cry.

"Yes." Oh my gosh! Chase is here! He is here!" I stand up.

"Where is he?" I ask anxiously, "Is he ok?" The lady gently pushed me back down on the couch.

"He's resting right now" the lady told me sternly, "So I don't think you should see him right now."

"Oh." I sink back into the couch.

"I'll go get you guys something hot to drink" the lady left the living room.

"You'll have to excuse my wife" the man said, sitting down on the armchair across from the couch, "She's just going to hate seeing the kid leave." He sighs. "Anyways, my name's Jon and my wife's name is Lindsay. We live here."

"How'd you find Chase again?" I ask.

"Oh it's a long story, well not really a long story…..well actually it is a long story….."

_Flashback to a stormy night told in Jon's pov:_

"_Honey did you call someone to come fix our leak?" Lindsay asked me looking up at our leak in the kitchen ceiling. _

"_I just got off the phone with them" I tell her, "They'll be here in the morning." _

"_Good." She sat down on the couch next to me and snuggled closer to me. "It's awfully cold tonight isn't it?" I nod. _

"_It sure is. Hopefully the storm will end in the morning."_

"_Yeah. I hope so too." I turn on the T.V so we can listen to the news. I suddenly hear a soft knock on our front door. "Who in the world could that be? It's 9:30 at night." I pout as I stand up and walk over to the front door. I slowly open it. On our porch, on his knees was a boy in his teens. He was wearing some kind of a black jumpsuit. He was soaking wet."What in the worl-"_

"_C-can I come in?" the boy asked, his teeth chattering, "I-I-I have n-nowhere else to go. Please."He wraps his arms around his body and shivers. I turn to face the inside of my house. _

"_Lindsay" I shout, "Come here!" I don't know whether to let this kid in or not. What if he was a thief? Or an orphan? He could've run away from a foster home. I didn't want to be responsible for that!_

"_What is it….OH MY!" Lindsay stares down at the teen._

"_P-please" the boy begged again, "I-I won't stay long. Just for a couple of minutes. I-I promise." _

"_Oh my goodness you poor thing. Jon help me get him inside."_

"_Honey we don't know where he came from! He could be a thief!"_

"_Jon. He's obviously not a thief. Stop thinking about yourself for one minute and help me get him inside." I take the boy's left arm and Lindsay takes his right. We help him up and walk him into the living room. We sit him on the couch. I make a fire in our fire place._

"_Thank you" the shivering boy said._

"_Here we'll be right back." Lindsay said, "Come on Jon." Did she really want us to leave the boy alone in a room in our house? I walked into the kitchen with Lindsay. I guess I kept looking in and out of the living room and kitchen because Lindsay said something to me._

"_Honey listen to me." She said, "I don't think he's here to cause trouble. I mean do you really think so?" I think for a minute._

"_I guess not." She nods and starts pouring some hot chocolate into a mug."Where do you think he came from? I've never seen him before."_

"_Me either. Maybe he doesn't have a family." She handed me the mug. "Can you give this to him? I have to go get him a blanket."_

"_Ok sure." I walk back into the living room. "Hey my wife told me to give this to-" I stopped. The teen was fast asleep on the couch. "Uhh honey." _

"_Here I got a blanket for-" Lindsay started, walking into the room, but stopped once she saw the boy sleeping. _

"_He's asleep" I state, "Should we wake him?" _

"_Uh I don't know. Maybe we should lay him in one of our guest bedrooms."_

"_Ok." We grab the boy by his arms and lead him upstairs to one of our bedrooms. We lay him down in the bed. "Should we get him some dry clothes to put on?"_

"_Yeah sure Jon. Let me see if we have anything. I don't think we have clothes for a teenage boy."_

"_I have that night outfit that I got from your mother that was way too small" I said rolling my eyes. Lindsay's mom bought me that small outfit on purpose just so she could laugh at me "He could wear that." _

"_Alright let me go get it" She walks off and comes back with the outfit a second later. She takes off his mission suit and slips the night clothes on. The boy sniffles and coughs a few times. She puts a hand on his forehead."Honey I think we should call our doctor, just to make sure he's ok." _

"_Lindsay I think he's-"_

"_Please Jon." I huff._

"_Fine I'll call." Thirty Minutes after I called, our personal and private doctor came over. _

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rich" Dr. Brown said to us when we opened our front door. _

_Lindsay quickly pulled him in and pulled him upstairs. "He's up here Doctor Brown." Once we showed him to the guest room, we waited patiently outside the door. Soon, the doctor let us in the guest room. "Is he ok?" She walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at the boy._

"_Well" Doctor Brown started off, "He has a fever of 100.4 which isn't too serious, so I just think he needs plenty of rest until the fever goes down. I don't think anything else is wrong, except for the fact that he looks extremely exhausted." I look over at the bed and see the boy sleeping soundly. "I didn't know you guys had a son." _

"_Oh we don't" I reply. _

"_Then who is he? Your nephew?"_

"_No" Lindsay told, "He's not related." The doctor just shrugged. _

"_Well I'm going to be going now" he replied. I lead him to the front door. _

"_Well thanks for coming out" I tell him, "I know it's late."_

"_Oh no. It's fine." He hands me some medicine. "Just give him this fever medicine twice a day until his fever goes down."_

"_Thank you. Bye."_

"_Bye." The doctor leaves. I head back upstairs to find Lindsay still in the guest room pulling the covers over top of the boy._

"_Honey" she says to me, "I was thinking….if this boy is an orphan, than could we…adopt him?"_

"_Adopt him?!"_

"_Well, we don't have any kids of our own so I was thinking.."_

"_Lindsay he's a complete stranger."_

"_Well he won't be once we get to know him."_

"_I don't know…."_

"_You just wait and see! You'll grow a heart for him. I promise you will." We walked out of the room. Lindsay turned off the light and slowly closed the door. _

"_But we don't even know if he's an orphan."_

"_Well when he gets better, we can ask him."_

"_You just can't go up and ask the kid. It would hurt his feelings. We'll see if he mentions any family and if he doesn't, then we can assume that he doesn't have any family." Lindsay nods and we head off to bed._

_End of flashback and Jon's pov_

"When Chase was feeling much better" Jon replied, "He told us his name and that he had a family somewhere that he had lost." He faced Adam and me, "I assume that he was talking about you guys." I nod. "But my wife thought that he was delusional. She thought that he didn't have a family, until now of course. Well to be honest, I didn't think so either." He laughed.

"How long has Chase been here?" Adam asked.

"About two weeks. Maybe a little more than that. We were going to tell him in the morning that we wanted to adopt him. We were going to surprise him. He's so quiet and polite. Does he talk a lot at home?" Chase quiet? Hard to believe that.

"Not usually" I answer awkwardly.

"Hmm, he must be shy. "

"So you guys don't have any children of your own?" Adam asked. The man shakes his head.

"That's correct." Lindsay walked back into the room with two mugs filled with hot chocolate.

"Here you two." She handed Adam and I a mug.

"Thank you" We tell her as we take a sip of our hot coco.

"You're welcome." She sits down on the couch beside me. "So you guys are Chase's…."

"Older brother" Adam interrupted, "Yup I may not act like it sometimes but I am." Lindsay chuckled a little.

"And I'm his older sister" I add, "But I'm younger than Adam."

"So Chase is the baby of the family?"

"Well out of us three, but we have a step-brother at home who's younger."

"Oh that's nice."

"AHHH!" A voice shouts from upstairs. Lindsay jumped up.

"Oh no" she said walking over towards the staircase. "He must've had another nightmare!" She then runs up stairs.

**I hoped you liked that guys. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and catch you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Seeing Chase again

**Hey guys. UGH SCHOOL STARTED TODAY FOR ME AND IT WAS SO BORING. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE high school, but my this semester my friends aren't in my classes (Well actually they haven't been in my classes for 2 years due to the stupid scheduling system :( but whatever) You know what I hate most about my classes? I hate that I have some of the most annoying people in my classes. I hate kids that act like they're so smart and talk to you like you're stupid :p. Oh well, I know I'm 10x's smarter than those kids. I'm just glad I'm done with my math class. I finished it last semester. May I just tell you…..Worst. Math . The man couldn't teach and was boring! Ok enough with my school probs, here are the shout-outs:**

**Asha Davis: Yah it was nice of them. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Oh no! Hopefully that won't happen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: I hope Chase is ok. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Thanks. And I hope the people stay nice too. I hope Chase is alright. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and I hope they stay that way too. I hope Chase is ok. **

**ShyMusic: YAY CHASE IS BACK! HI CHASE! Aww don't cry Chase. I didn't mean to make you cry. Hopefully Shy can cheer you up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Oh no. I hope you feel better. Just PM me if you want to talk :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors. I literally only had 3 hours of sleep today. **

Adam and I stand up.

"Can we?" I ask Jon pointing at the staircase.

"Of course" he replied. Adam and I sprinted up the stairs. We ran to the room with the light on. When we got inside the room, we saw Chase sleeping soundly. Lindsay was sitting on the bed beside him. She got up off the bed and kissed his cheek. She turned and saw us. She took us out of the room.

"He fell asleep again." She said quietly as she closed the room door once we were all out in the hallway again.

"What was wrong?" I ask, "Is he ok?"

"Oh he just had a nightmare" Lindsay replied, "He said that he dreamed that he was all alone in the woods again." Adam and I look at each other.

"The woods?"

"Yeah. He's been having the same nightmare every night now. Does he usually have nightmares at home?"

"Uh well not usually" Adam said sadly, "Unless he's scared, or nervous, or worried about something." I yawn.

"You two must be exhausted, come on" she walked further down the hall, "You two can stay in our guest rooms for the night." I wanted to tell her no; that Adam and I were going to take Chase and leave now. But I am so tired, and plus, it's too dark for me to super speed back home anyway. We follow Lindsay down the hallway. Lindsay stops at a room door. She opens the door.

"Young man, you can sleep here tonight." Adam nodded.

"Thank you ma'am" he says politely.

"You're welcome." Adam starts to walk into the room. Suddenly he turns back around and hugs me.

"Good night Bree" he says to me.

"Good night Adam." I reply. He walks into his room and shuts the door. Lindsay and I walk a little further down the hall until we reach another bedroom. Lindsay opens the door for me.

"There you go" she says.

"Thank you" I mutter. I walk into the room and close the door. The first thing I do is collapse on the bed. Man am I tired. I wonder if I should sleep or not. I mean what if this was a trap? What if Jon and Lindsay are kidnappers? Well, if they are, Adam and I could always use our bionics to escape, so I guess I shouldn't be too worried. I take off my boots and put my feet up on the bed along with the rest of my body. I stare up at the ceiling. The design of the ceiling is really pretty. It looks like a whole bunch of swirls smooched together.

I yawn and turn the light switch off on the lamp. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but I can't. I don't know why. I'm REALLY tired. Maybe because I still feel guilty. Guilty that we left Chase out here all alone in the first place. Now he's having nightmares and who else knows what. Why was I so jealous of Chase before? How could I do something so stupid? I think about it for about two hours. Maybe the only thing that will get my mind off of this is going to see Chase.

I quietly open my room door and step outside into the hallway. All the lights were off upstairs and downstairs, so I assume that Jon and Lindsay had headed off to bed also. I walk to Chase's room. I quietly open the door so no one can hear. I step inside the room and close the door behind me. I see Chase sleeping on his bed, tons of extra white covers lying on top of him. I scurry closer to him and now I can hear him lightly snoring. I sit in the chair that's sitting right next to the bed. I bet if Chase was awake right now, he probably would be surprised to see me.

"I'm so sorry Chase" I whisper, "I-I didn't mean to leave you out here all alone for months. I hope you can forgive us." I was kind of hoping that he was only fake sleeping and he would answer back, 'It's ok Bree. I forgive you guys.' But he wasn't fake sleeping. I sit on the bed next to him. Wow. I can't believe that it's been five months since I've seen him.

"Bree?" Chase muttered in his sleep. Did he just say my name? "Bree?"

"Yes I'm right here" I whisper in his ear.

"Bree….Bree don't speed away….I'm sorry."

"I'm right here Chase" Chase goes fully back to sleep again, "Chase?" I yawn again. Now I feel like I can go to sleep right here. I feel a little bit better now that I have kind of apologized to my brother. I end up lying beside Chase and slowly falling asleep since I'm too tired to go back to my room.

"Bree…Bree wake up!" I feel Adam shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes and sit up. Sunlight coming from outside the widow hits my face as I rub my eyes.

"Oh" I say, "Hi Adam."

"Bree what are you doing in here? I got scared when I didn't see you in your room. How long have you been here?" His voice starts getting louder and louder. I hop off the bed.

"Adam shhh. You'll wake Chase." I turn to face Chase and he stops fidgeting after Adam stops talking. "I came in here last night because I couldn't fall asleep. I must have fallen asleep in here."

"Oh." Adam faces Chase, "I want to wake him up so I can say hi." Adam shakes Chase's shoulders.

"Adam no he's sleeping."

"Chase wake up!"

"Adam no!" Chase flutters his eyes open slowly. Once his eyes are open, he stares blankly at us. He looks confused, maybe because he's not fully awake yet. Suddenly his eyes get really wide and big and he jolts right up and backs up. He starts panting really hard.

"Chase" Adam cried standing him up and hugging him, "It's so good to see-" before Adam could finish his sentence, Chase started screaming. He broke away from Adam and ran over to the table across the room.

"Chase" Adam said worriedly, "It's just me, Adam."

"Back away from me" Chase screamed. He then picked up a vase that was on top of the table and threw it at Adam. Adam ducked and the vase shattered to pieces on the floor.

"Chase" I say shocked, "What's wrong?" He didn't respond. He just stared at us. He eyes gave a cold, but at the same time scared look. Lindsay and Jon came running into the room.

"What is going on?' Jon asked. Lindsay ran over to Chase and hugged him.

"I just hugged him" Adam explained, "And suddenly he ran away and started throwing things."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lindsay asked Chase, still hugging him.

"T-they are evil…" he answers, pointing at us, "They're in my nightmares; they're going to leave me again!" Adam and I stare at each other.

"Chase they're not evil" Lindsay said, "They're your siblings. They've come to get you."

"No! I want to stay here. They only want to hurt me!"

"What?" Adam asked, "Chase we don't want to hurt you. We've been looking for you to bring you home."

"They're not my family!" Jon walked over to us.

"Maybe you guys should come downstairs and eat breakfast" he whispered to us, "Lindsay needs to talk to him alone for a minute. That always calms him down." We nod and exit the room. I can't believe Chase called us evil and said we weren't his family. Well, I guess I can't really blame him for saying that. We did act in an evil way before.

"Don't worry about it" Jon told us after we sat down at the eating table, "He gets pretty upset like that every time he sees a tall muscular man. One time my friend came over to watch a football game and he's pretty big guy. Chase came walking into the living room and he just froze. He became really shocked or something and ran upstairs to him room and locked the door behind him. I finally had to unlock the room myself by using a key. When we asked him what was wrong, he said that my friend had reminded him of someone back at his home."

"It probably reminded him of Adam" I replied.

"Yeah so now I figure that when he saw you Adam, maybe he didn't believe it was you since he hasn't seen you guys in a long time. How long has it been since you've seen your brother?"

"About five months" Adam answers.

"Wow that's a very long time. How'd Chase end up getting separated from you guys again?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell him that we had left Chase stranded out in the middle of nowhere because we were jealous.

"Uh well" I start. Lindsay and Chase came walking into the room. Lindsay led Chase to a chair that was next to mine.

"Here Chase" she told him, "Now you sit next to your sister." She turned to me, "What's your name again?"

"Bree" I tell her.

"Right. You just sit down next to your big sister Bree." Chase nodded and slumped down into the seat next to me. He didn't give anyone any eye contact. He just stared down at the table.

"Hi Chase" I softly say to him. He doesn't respond.

"Chase aren't you going to say hi to Bree? They came all this way to look for you."

"Hi Bree" he muttered he glanced over at Adam, "Hi Adam."

"Good, now let me make you all some pancakes." Lindsay walked into the kitchen.

"So did you sleep well Chase?" Jon asked. Chase nodded.

"Yes, kind of. I had another nightmare again about certain people leaving me out in the woods again." Chase stares at us.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'm not really thinking about it anymore." A little later, Lindsay comes back with blueberry pancakes. After we eat, Lindsay collects our dishes and puts them in the dishwasher.

"So Chase" Adam says, "Are you ready to go home with us now?" Chase stares at Adam.

"No." Lindsay pulls Adam and me aside out of the eating room.

"Guys I meant to tell you" She whispered so Chase wouldn't hear, "Maybe you guys should stay here for a couple more days, you know so Chase can get to spend more time with you and maybe then he'll want to go home with you guys…." What? Was she joking? There was no way I was spending anymore time here. This is just her excuse to keep Chase here longer so she can keep on pretending that she's his mother!

"Can you excuse us for one minute?" Adam asked her. She nodded and walked back into the eating room.

"No way Adam" I tell him, "She's just trying to get Chase to stay with her longer." Adam shakes his head.

"I think it's a pretty good idea."

"What?"

"I mean Chase is already mad at us, maybe if we spend more time with him here alone, he'll forgive us and want to come back home."

"Adam.."

"Come on Bree."

"Ugh fine." We walk back into the eating room.

"Alright we'll stay" Adam tells Jon and Lindsay, "But only for a day or two." Lindsay's eyes light up.

"Oh good" she says. I turn to Chase.

"Did you hear that Chase?" I ask him, "We're going to be staying here for a couple of days with you and Lindsay and-"

"I heard what he said" Chase muttered harshly. He got up out of his chair. "Thanks for breakfast Lindsay." Without another word, he walked out of the room and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry" Lindsay says to me, "I don't know what's wrong with him today. He's usually friendly." I have to force myself not to roll my eyes up in my head. I know he's usually friendly. He's my brother! I've known him WAY longer than you have woman!

"I know" I reply, "I'll go talk to him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lindsay asked. I sigh.

"No thanks, I've got it." I walk upstairs and into Chase's room.

**UH OH CHASE DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK HOME! Ok I have some questions for you…**

**Do you think its right for Bree to get annoyed of Lindsay so easily, I mean, Lindsay's just trying to help (Or is she?)?**

**Do you think Lindsay's idea of Adam, Bree and Chase staying with her and Jon for a little bit a trap? **

**What do you think Bree's going to say to Chase?**

**Ok so this is off topic, but with all this talk of jealously, has anyone heard Nick Jonas' 'Jealous' song? I love that song! I keep listening to it over and over. **

**Be sure to R&R for me guys and tell me your thoughts. They are much appreciated. Love you guys and see you next chappy!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Talk

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the reviews. Here are the shout-outs: **

**PurpleNicole531: I hope Bree can convince Chase to come home too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Yeah. Can't wait till I graduate next year. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gg10000: Hmm nice guesses. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you and nice guess. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Immahater123: Yeah me too. I can't wait to read your story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tennisgirlfan: Yeah. I LOVE that song lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Hmm nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I hope she's not evil either. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 5!**

Once I get into Chase's room, I see Chase sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

"Hey Chase." Chase looks at me for a second and then goes back to staring at the wall. He chuckles.

"So you guys finally came back for me huh?" he mumbles.

"Well, yeah. We've been looking for you for some time now and we finally found you."

"Yeah sure. You probably looked for me for a day or two and quit. Heck you probably didn't want to look at all! The reason you looked now was probably because of Davenport and Tasha."

"Chase you know that's not true! We wanted to look for you because we finally realized we were wrong. We shouldn't have left you out here by yourself. We're really sorry." He stands up and stares at me. He balls his hands into fists.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"Well that's the only thing we can say…."

"I've been left out in the woods, beaten, choked, tortured, and starved and you think that a little sorry is going to fix everything?!" He marched over to me. For a second I thought he was going to start attacking me, but he marched past me and slammed the door shut. He walks back over towards the bed and starts pacing back and forth.

"Well…no, but what else can I say Chase?" he ignored my question.

"It was the worst four and a half months of my life…." He barely whispered.

_Flashback told in Chase's pov:_

_I wake up in a dark closet. Ugh I feel terrible. What happened? I try to think back, but my memory seems foggy and I don't remember anything. I sit up. I try to move my hands, but something is keeping them from moving. I use the little bit of light coming from outside of the closet to see that my hands have been bound together by some rope. I look down at my feet and they're bound as well. I can also feel some duct tape covering my mouth._

_Walter must have done this. Oh yes…I remember now. I had been cleaning up his house, because for some reason he wanted his house really neat and tidied up. He also had me cook a whole bunch of food for some reason too. After I did all of that, he awarded me with a glass of water, and of course I drunk the water all up. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink since I had gone to the gas station and ate thanks to the man working there. That had been almost 3 days ago. After I drunk the water, I started feeling really dizzy and dreary. _

_I don't remember anything after that. I just know that now I'm bound in a dark closet .He must have drugged me. I listen to what's going on outside the closet. I hear people chatting, talking and laughing really hard. Hmm so that's why Walter had made me clean and cook. He was throwing a party. He probably put me in this closet so no one would know I was here. _

_I don't know why I didn't run away from this house in the first place. All he does is mistreat me. Well, I guess I'd rather get mistreated by a total stranger than my own family. They obviously don't love me. And besides, I have nowhere else to go if I leave here. Hopefully Walter will let me out here in a couple of hours. Maybe he's not so bad. At least he sometimes feeds me. _

_End of flashback and Chase's pov:_

"He left me in there for almost two days" Chase replied. He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Chase…." I started, "I…." But I didn't have anything to say to him. I didn't know what to say.

"I keep telling myself that you guys would come for me. I believed it too." He looked up at me, "I guess it was my mistake." Chase buried his face into his pillow. It looked like he was shaking. I walked up closer to the bed and realized he was crying. His cries were silent, but I could still tell that he was crying. "I thought you guys loved me." I sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Chase…" I started to tear up too.

"I used to think that siblings loved each other and helped each other, not the opposite."

"Chase I'm sorry that a lot has happened to you and I wish I could take away the bad things that man did that hurt you-"

"The only thing hurting me is you, Adam, and Leo. Maybe Davenport and Tasha too. Leave….leave me alone. Just get out. I don't want to talk to you right now." He sniffled loudly, "Walter was right. I never did and will have a loving family." My heart skipped a beat.

"Chase" I whimper, "Come on, we can go home and talk…."

"I said get out!" I jumped because I didn't expect him to scream. I open the room door and walk out. I drag my feet all the way downstairs. Adam and Jon were in the living room. They were talking to each other.

"Hey how'd it go Bree?" Adam asked me as I plopped down next to him.

"Well" I start, "It went a little better than expected."

"I'm assuming it went bad then?" I slowly nod.

"Adam, Bree" Lindsay said walking into room, "We have two bathrooms upstairs. You can take a shower if you want. I have some extra clothes if you want to change."

"Yeah those suits look pretty uncomfortable." Jon stated, "Adam I have some extra clothes you can wear. You're about my size. And Bree, I'm sure Lindsay has some clothes for you. You guys are about the same."

"Well ok" I say. Lindsay leads me up to her bedroom.

"This way hun" she tells me, "My clothes closet is just over here." Great. I'm going to be stuck wearing an old lady top and some mom jeans. Ok, maybe they're not that old. Her and Jon look like they're in their thirties, but still. There's a huge gap between seventeen and thirty! "Here we are." She opens both doors to her closet and I gasp. Her clothes are pretty awesome. They're not old people clothing!

"Wow!" I say looking around, "Your clothes….they're….."

"Not old lady clothes?" I blushed.

"Uhh well…." She giggles.

"Yeah. I may be thirty-two, but I'm not going to start wearing mom jeans yet." I laugh. "Go ahead. Pick out whatever you want to wear."

"Umm ok" I walk around the wardrobe and I pick out a red short sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. I then take a shower in one of the Rich's bathrooms. I felt much better after taking a shower. When I get dressed, I head back downstairs. Chase and Jon are sitting down on the couch, watching some kind of documentary. Chase is now dressed in some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hey" I say to them, "What are you guys watching?" Chase doesn't answer me.

"Oh" Jon says, "Just a documentary on the writing press."

"Oh you like documentaries?" I ask him.

"I didn't at first, but Chase started watching them and they started to seem pretty interesting."

"Yeah. Chase loves documentaries. Isn't that right Chase?" He nods. "Chase here could watch documentaries all day long if he could." Chase rolls his eyes.

"Yeah sure" he mumbles. Adam and Lindsay come walking downstairs. Adam is dressed in a checkered shirt and some blue jeans.

"Hey everyone" he announces.

"Hey" Jon says. Chase just stares at Adam.

"Hey I have an idea guys" Lindsay says, "How about we all play a game together?"

"Sure that sounds great!" we all reply, except for Chase of course.

"No thanks" he replies. He stands up. "I'm going to my room now." He heads up the stairs.

"Chase you don't want to play some games with your siblings?"

"No not really." We hear him go into his room and shut the door. I try to head upstairs again to go talk to him, but Lindsay stops me.

"Leave him be Bree" she tells me, "He just needs some time alone to think." Think. Think of what? How much he hates me? Lindsay leads me back to the couch. "So, anyone want to play Monopoly?"

**Hope you liked that guys. Poor Chase. Well in this chapter, we finally know the name of the man Chase was staying with previously. His name is Walter. Hopefully he won't come back into the story later on…..**

**I really like your thoughts on Lindsay and Jon that you guys left in your reviews. Some of you think they're evil and some of you think they're nice. I love making you guys think! Don't worry. Some more info on Lindsay and Jon (But mostly Lindsay) will be in the next couple of chapters and by then you'll definitely know whether they're evil or nice. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW as usual guys and keep telling me your thoughts on Lindsay or Jon (Some of you are really close to guessing the right thing about them). Also tell me your thoughts on Chase as well. Like always thanks for reading and catch you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Bree's talk with Lindsay

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing last chapter. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Guest: Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Haha and nice guess. And the answer to your question will be answered soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tennisgirlfan: Thanks and nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Thanks and nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Ikr and thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: It's ok and nice guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lisa Asil: Nice guess and thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shymusic: Nice guess. Uh oh. Not Spike! Hopefully Chase will turn back to normal soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ANITA: Nice suggestion. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had time to post anything. Here's the next chappy! (Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues)**

The day went by really quickly. Chase hardly spoke to Adam and I. The only time he did was at the dinner table.

"Well it's 10:30" Chase tells Lindsay, "I'm going to bed."

"But Jon isn't back from the store with the ice cream yet" she replies.

"I don't want any."

"How far away is the grocery store from here anyway?" Adam asked, "Or any other kind of store?"

"Oh it's only ten minutes down the road from here. This is a long street." I nod.

"It sure is" I reply as I take another bite of my steak. Lindsay looks down at Chase's plate.

"Chase" she says worriedly, "Is something wrong with my cooking? You've barely touched your food."

"Maybe he doesn't like your cooking" I mutter under my breath. Does he have to like your food? Your food isn't that good Lindsay!

"No it's fine" Chase answers to Lindsay, "I'm just not hungry." Jon comes walking in from the front door.

"Hey" he says, "I'm back with the ice cream."

"Yay" Adam cheered. He put the ice cream cartons on the table.

"You sure you don't want any ice cream honey?" Lindsay asked Chase. Chase nods. "Well ok. I'll be up there in five minutes to tuck you in ok?" He left the room. Wait, did she say she was going to tuck him into bed? What kind of stuff is this? No one tucks in Chase, except for me, Tasha and anyone else in the Davenport family! No complete stranger should be tucking Chase in!

"Tuck him in?" I ask Lindsay.

"Yes. I always tuck him in before he goes to sleep. I think it makes him more comfortable." More like uncomfortable. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh no. I was just curious." She nodded. Relax Lindsay. I'm not going to jump on you for tucking in Chase. Geez. We all scooped some ice cream into our bowls and ate our ice cream. When we were all nearly finished with our treat, Lindsay headed upstairs to check on Chase. I finished a few minutes later and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"Oh I'm going to say goodnight to Chase" I answer.

"Oh ok. Jon and I are going to watch the basketball game." I walk upstairs. I go to Chase's room and stand outside the door. I eaves drop into Chase's and Lindsay's conversation.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Lindsay asked him, sitting down beside him.

"No I'm full."

"Ok."

"Lindsay?"

"Hmm?"

"Have someone ever done something so terrible to you, that you can't forgive them?"

"Not that I know honey, why are you asking?"

"Oh no reason. I was just thinking that-"

"Is it your siblings you're thinking about?" I stop myself from marching into the room and slapping Lindsay right across the face. How is she going to question Chase about me and Adam?

"No. I was just thinking, you know."

"Because if you are talking about them, then you should tell me about it. Stuff like this can be very serious. Is this why you don't want to talk to them?"

"Well….it's just that I don't want to talk about it. Sorry."

"It's ok Chase. I know things can be personal."

"It's just that, I don't know if I can forgive them. They probably don't care about me." Lindsay puts her hands on the side of Chase's body.

"Listen honey" she tells him, "I could tell when your brother and sister walked through this door for the first time; they care about you very much. They said they looked everywhere for you and I believe that. If they didn't care about you, they wouldn't have searched for you longer than they have."

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

"One time back in the days when we first got married I got so mad at Jon, I moved back in with my parents for a week."

"You did?"

"Sure did. I was so angry at him. You wanna know why I was mad at him?" Chase nods.

"He dropped me off at the grocery store on his way to his friend's house and he left me there for five hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom had to come pick me up and take me home. He apologized to me over and over again. He even went out and bought me chocolates and flowers, but I was so angry. I think I threw a pot at him. And with that I left to stay with my parents."

"So how did you end up forgiving Jon?"

"Well" she replied, "My parents had a long talk with me. They told me that everyone makes mistakes and it's not right for me to keep holding grudges against someone. They told me that people forgive me for all the mistakes I make, so I should forgive Jon for what he did."

"But what my siblings did hurt me."

"What Jon did hurt me too, but after I moved back in with him, I found out that it was a mistake and he regretted it. Jon loves me very much." Chase sunk back into his pillow.

"So" he starts, "You think I should forgive Adam and Bree and my other brother Leo at home?" She nods. "Chase whatever it is they did to you, I'm sure they regret it. They apologized to you didn't they?"

"Well….Bree did kinda, but I don't know if I'm ready to accept it." He yawns. "Maybe I'll make up my mind in the morning."

"Well you go ahead and go to sleep now" Lindsay says stroking his hair, "We'll talk more about this in the morning. Goodnight Chase."

"Goodnight Lindsay." A second later, Chase falls fast asleep. For a couple minutes, I stand at the door watching Lindsay look down over at Chase. Ok you can leave now Lindsay. You said goodnight to him and he said goodnight to you. That's the end of the conversation. You can leave now. She still just sits there and stares down at Chase. I finally get sick of it and I walk into the room. Lindsay looks up at me.

"Oh hey Bree" she says.

"Hi." I sit next to her on the bed, "Just coming to tell my brother goodnight."

"Oh ok." I then start to remind her that she's not Chase's mother.

"Yeah our mother back at home always tucks Chase in before bed" I lie, "And she always tells Chase that she loves him and stuff." There. That should have reminded her that Chase isn't her son.

"Oh that's sweet." She continues to look down at Chase. Well, that plan failed. "You know Bree. You're a very wonderful big sister to your brother." I shrug. "In Chase's perspective, you seem very nice, so does all of your family."

"Wait Chase talks about us?"

"Well he did the first time he woke up in our house…"

_Flashback told in Lindsay's pov: _

"_Good Morning Jon" I say to him as I see him walk out of the bathroom. _

"_Hey honey" he says. _

"_Sleep well?"_

"_ ?" _

"_I guess. I just thinking of the boy…I checked on him a couple of times during the night." _

"_Did he look any better?"_

"_No sadly." _

"_Hmm" He sits on the bed next to me and gives me a kiss. "Well I'm about to head out to work Lin. If you need me, just call ok?" _

"_Ok. Have a nice day at work."_

"_See you at five-thirty." I walk Jon to the door and wave him goodbye as he leaves. I walk into the kitchen and I drink some coffee. I then make some chicken noodle soup. After I finish cooking the soup I pour it into a bowl and place the bowl on a tray. I then pour some orange juice in a glass and put that on the tray as well, along with the fever medicine Dr. Brown gave me last night. I carry the tray up stairs to the guest room where the boy is staying. _

_In the room, I sit down in a chair beside the bed and place the tray on the table behind me. I put a thermometer in the sleeping boy's mouth for about a minute. When I take it out, I look down at the results. 101.0. Man, he's getting worse. The boy starts to awaken, slowly opening his eyes. Once he is awake, he looks anxiously around the room. _

"_Where am I?" he groggily trying to sit up. _

"_You're in my house" I reply with a smile. The boy looks up at me. _

"_What time is it?" _

"_About seven-thirty in the morning." His eyes widen. _

"_Oh no" he cries, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your house. I was going to leave I swear I-"_

"_It's alright. Don't worry about it. You needed some rest anyway." He nods. "What's your name?"_

"_Chase" he answers, "It's Chase, and you are…."_

"_Lindsay. Lindsay Rich. I live here with my husband." Chase sits up again._

"_Well I guess I should be going. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm sure you don't want me to stay and pester you any longer…" I push him down. _

"_Chase, you need to stay down. You have a fever and the doctor came here yesterday and told me to make sure you got plenty of rest." He yawns._

"_But" he starts, "I don't want to intrude…"_

"_You're not intruding honey. Jon and I barely get any guests here anyway. You're fine."_

"_Ok. Thank you." I pick up the bowl of soup. I take a spoonful of soup and put it near Chase's mouth. "What's that?"_

"_Soup. It'll make you feel better." He pauses. "Don't worry honey. It's not poison. I'm not a kidnapper ok?"_

"_How do I know that for sure? This could be a trap."He then muttered, "Like last time…"_

"_There would be no reason to kidnap you. Trust me." He looks me straight in the eye. _

"_Well, you don't seem like a kidnapper…." He opens his mouth and I feed him the soup. After a couple of spoonfuls, I put the soup bowl back on the table. "Feel better?"_

"_Maybe a little." I then give him the glass of orange juice and he drinks it all. "Thanks for the soup and OJ Mrs. Rich."_

"_Just call me Lindsay." He nods. He yawns. "Tired still?"_

"_Yeah a little." I take out the fever medicine. I make Chase take it._

"_There" I say after he takes the medicine. "That should make you feel better soon." _

"_Ok." I fluff his pillows a little bit. I feel that this is the time to ask Chase about his family. _

"_So" I start, "Do you have a family?"Chase nods._

"_Yeah" he answers. His face then saddens as he looks down at his hands._

"_What's wrong honey?"_

"_I just haven't seen them in a long time" he looks up at me again, "But I know that they'll find me. They will." _

"_Oh Chase…" I think he thinks that his family is coming back for him. _

"_Adam and Bree will come for me" he continues, "And Leo too. They'll come searching for me." _

"_Who are Adam, Bree and Leo?"_

"_My siblings." He yawned again. "Adam's my older brother. He's really strong and brave. Of course we fight a lot, and he pushes me around, but I know he won't give up looking for me. If you look past his stupidity, he's actually a great brother. And Bree. She's my older sister too. I think she thinks I'm annoying, but still, she's the best sister ever."_

"_Well that's nice." I tell him, trying to think of a way to get his mind off of the family subject, "Do you want more soup?"_

"_And Leo. He always has good ideas always. He'll think of a way to come and get me. I just know it. He's an awesome little brother." His face saddens. _

"_Honey what's wrong?"_

"_I-I just hope they feel the same way about me. They left me out here alone for a long time." _

"_Honey I'm sure they didn't mean to." Chase shook his head. _

"_No. They did." He sinks his head back into the pillow and his eyes begin to droop, "But I'm still not worried. It's been a long time, but they'll come and get me. I just know it." He yawns. "I don't know why I'm so tired…."_

"_The medicine must be having an effect on you." I say pulling the covers over his shoulders. _

"_But I have to stay up until my siblings come. I thought before that they wouldn't come, but I had a dream last night and now I know they'll come…..they have to…." He falls fast asleep. _

_Jon came back home later that day. _

"_I'm home" he says as he comes through the front door, "Lindsay where are you?" _

"_Up here honey" I reply, still sitting beside Chase. Jon walks into the room. _

"_Hey honey" he says as he kisses me on the cheek, "You ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

"_Is the boy ok?"_

"_Well, he hasn't gotten any better or worse since this morning. He's been sleeping mostly all day. He only woke up once or twice." _

"_Does he have a family?"_

"_Well" I start, "He claims he does, but I think his family's dead Jon." _

"_Dead?"_

"_Yeah. I think they somehow got separated and his family got killed a long time ago and he's just been on the run since then. I think he's trying to make himself believe that his family's alive."_

"_Did he say that?"_

"_Well…no, but it's just the way he said it…you'll have to hear him talk about it when he wakes up."_

"_Ok." I stroke Chase's hair. _

"_Hopefully he's ok" I state, "He seems to really love and miss his family."_

_End of Flashback and Lindsay's pov:_

"Wait" I say snapping back into reality, "Chase really said all those good things about us?" Lindsay nods.

"Yeah, well only for the first day he was here. That night, he had his first nightmare."

_Flashback told in Lindsay's pov:_

_Night time came around and I put a wet rag on Chase's head to help him cool down overnight. Jon was downstairs watching T.V. Chase was still asleep from this morning. He had woken up a couple of times briefly, but he was still sick and I had him stay in bed to make him get better sooner. _

"_Goodnight Chase" I say as I get up out of my seat and walk out of the room. I close the door behind me. I go downstairs and sit beside my husband on the couch. We watch T.V for awhile._

"_Is Chase looking any better?" Jon asked._

"_Not really. Jon?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_Can he stay for a couple of more nights?"_

"_Well I guess, since he's sick, but as soon as he gets better, he's leaving."_

"_Jon…"_

"_Lindsay I think he has a family. You even told me he said so."_

"_Yes, but it's the way he said it-" Our argument is interrupted by screaming. _

"_What is that screaming?" Jon asked looking around. My eyes widen. _

"_Oh no" I say, "It's Chase!" Jon and I sprint upstairs to Chase's room. He moving around the bed and screaming. I carefully wake him up. _

"_They left me" he spits out after he's fully awake, "In the woods. They don't love me." _

"_Who?" I ask, "Who left you out in the woods?" Jon looks worriedly down at Chase. Chase shakes his head. _

"_My family doesn't love me…" I hug him and try to calm him down. Jon and I give each other worried faces._

"_See I told you…" I whisper softly to Jon, "His family's dead…"_

"_Maybe you're right Lindsay.."Jon replied._

_End of Flashback and Lindsay's pov_

"That's the last time he said anything about family" Lindsay replied.

"Oh."I look down at Chase again, "I hope Chase will forgive me soon."

"Something tells me he will…and soon."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I can just feel it." She grabs my hand. "You know Bree. If I could have any children, I would want them to be just like you, Adam, and Chase. You guys have this special bond." I start to smile and my world stops for a second. Wait…if I could have kids?

"If you could have any kids?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yeah" she responds quietly, "The doctors told me a long time ago that I couldn't have any kids." I feel terrible now. Maybe the reason why she liked Chase so much, was because she was imagining what it would be like to have an actual son.

"I-I" I stutter, "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Oh it's ok." She sniffles. "I know you didn't and I'm sorry if I was kind of rude to you and Adam at first. I just thought that maybe I would have a chance of actually getting to have a.." I hug her before she could finish her sentence.

"It's fine" I tell her. After we break our hug, I tell Chase goodnight and Lindsay and I walk out of the room.

**So, how was that? Wow, Bree found out that Lindsay can't have kids. Do you think that's why Lindsay has some kind of weird obsession with Chase, or do you think it's something else? Any changes of opinions on Lindsay? Review for me please (Because obviously I love them). Hopefully 'It Only Takes One Pill' will be updated tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading, love you guys and see you next update!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Little Kitchen Snack

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews guys. They really make me happy! I love hearing your guys' thoughts on the story and the characters. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Dirtkid123: Yeah I know what you mean. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Wow that's funny. When you said it was 10:08p.m where you live, it was 4:08p.m where I am. That means that my time is 6 hours behind yours. Wow. Interesting. And interesting thought on Lindsay. She does seem kind of creepy. And where are you finding all of these quotes? I love them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and nice thought on Jon and Lindsay. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Tennisgirlfan: Thanks and I hope is ok too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Yah. Nice thought. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: It is sad that she can't have kids. And good point. If Lindsay and Jon were going to do something to Chase, why didn't they do it already? Nice thought and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah it was sweet. And I hope they go home too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter 7!**

Bedtime comes and I go into my room and lie on my bed. I suddenly get an incoming call from my earpiece that's lying on the table beside my bed. Man I forgot all about my earpiece! I could've contacted home ages ago.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the call.

"Bree where are you?" A voice replies.

"Leo?"

"Yeah. Did you and Adam find Chase? Big D's worried sick about you two."

"Tell him that we're fine" I tell him, "And we found Chase."

"You did?! Yes! You guys can come home then!"

"Well, that's the problem…."

"Oh no! He's not dead is he?! How am I going to tell that to Big D?"

"Relax Leo he's not dead. He's been staying with this married couple for a couple of weeks. And he's still sort of mad at us and doesn't want to come home…."

"Oh no. Convince him to come home Bree! Man I knew I should've come with you guys!" Ha, then why didn't you Leo?

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy. Before Chase stayed with this family whose house we're at now, he stayed with this mean man. I think the man brainwashed him into believing that we don't love him."

"Or he's just still mad that we left him out by himself for five months."

"That to." I yawn.

"Well, I'm going to let you go Bree. You seem tired."

"I am."

"Well hopefully you can convince Chase to come home soon. Goodnight Bree. Be safe."

"Goodnight Leo." I end the call. I crawl underneath the bed covers and start to drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of night because I hear my bedroom room door open and close. My back's facing the door, so I can't see who opened it. I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the bed. Soon a feel a figure get on the bed and lay beside me. Instantly I kick the person in the gut with the back of my foot. The person falls off the bed. I get off the bed and turn around and walk over to the other side of the bed where the person is laying. I was about to jump on top of the person, when they shout,

"Bree! Bree! It's only me Chase!" I stop.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Chase" I exclaim as I finally get close enough to him to see his face. I help him back on his feet. "I didn't know it was you, are you ok?" Chase grips his stomach.

"Ugh I think so" he replies. He sits down on the bed. I walk towards the door and flick on the light switch.

"What are you doing up this late?" I ask him turning around and walking towards him. When I get closer to him, I can see that his face is red and stained with tears.

"Couldn't go back to sleep" He mumbled, "Adam's door was locked, so I went to yours. I was going to wake you up, but apparently you're a very light sleeper. I didn't want to wake up Lindsay."

"Oh." He must've had another nightmare. Well at least he decided to come wake me up instead of Lindsay. I sit next to him on the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Probably two in the morning Chase."

"Maybe I'll just stay up until breakfast time." I shake my head.

"No Chase. You need to go back to sleep." He shakes his head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" He looks down at his feet. "Come on Chase you have to try-"

"I told you I can't!" I stay silent for a minute.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your nightmare."

"I didn't have one."

"Chase I know you did."

"I don't dream at night."

"Chase I know you've been having nightmares." He doesn't respond. He just takes a deep breath. "Chase, there's nothing wrong about telling people you have nightmares. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to lie to me." Chase grips the edge of the bed real hard.

"Lindsay told you about them didn't she?" I nod slowly.

"Yeah." He rolls his eyes. "Just talk to me Chase. It'll make you feel better."

"No it won't." I finally give up.

"Fine." I stare at the clock on the wall. "Just at least try and go back to sleep then Chase. I'm sure you'll fall fast asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow."

"I told you I can't. Why don't you believe me?"Chase stands up and dashes out of the room.

"Chase I do believe…" He doesn't answer me. I sigh. I try to go back asleep and pretend that Chase had never come in here, but I can't. After an hour of staring out the window, I sit back up on my bed. Maybe I should try talking to Chase again. I get up and walk out of my room. I go to Chase's room, but he's not there. I then see a light on downstairs. "Chase?" I go downstairs. The light is coming from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see Chase looking for something in the fridge.

"Chase" I start, "What are you…." He turns around.

"Shh" he whispers, "Lindsay and Jon will hear you."

"Chase" I continue now whispering, "What are you doing?" He closes the fridge and walks over to the table. In his hands was a container of lemon icing. He puts the container on the table and grabs a spoon from the kitchen drawer. He walks back over to the table and sits down.

"I can't go to sleep" he mumbles, "So I guess I'll just finish eating the rest of the leftover icing from when Lindsay made cupcakes last week…"

"Wait" I say, "You've been eating icing by its self?"

"Well yeah. Almost every night too. Lindsay told me that I shouldn't eat icing by its self, so that's why I eat it at night when she falls asleep after she tries to comfort me when I have nightmares. I usually only eat a spoonful of it, but I should probably finish it tonight before it expires."

"You used to eat that stuff all the time back at home" I remind him, "Until you got that really bad stomach ache from eating too much of it. You shouldn't eat so much of it Chase. Remember when you ate too much of it last time…"

He looks down at the table and his voice changes from friendly to harsh, "I know what happened Bree." He sighed. "Why am I even talking to you? All you ever do is make me feel worse. Just go back upstairs Bree."

"Chase…" I stop and I go upstairs. If he didn't want to talk to me, then fine. I lie down on my bed. Way to go Bree. You just made your brother hate you even more. I decide to go back downstairs after a while to see if Chase is still mad at me, which he probably is. I walk into the kitchen.

"Chase look I-"I start, but then I freeze. Chase was sitting down, grabbing his stomach really tightly. He looked up at me.

"My stomach" he groaned. I roll my eyes.

"I told you not to eat so much icing" I tell him walking over to him. "Are you ok? Here let me help you.."

"No no it's ok. I think I can get up." Chase stood up straight for a second, only to crash into me. Luckily instead of us both crashing to the floor, I catch him and hold him up.

"Uh I think you need my help" I put one of his arms around my neck and he stands up again.

"Well ok I guess." I help him hobble his way back to his room.

"Here you go" I say as we get to the door of Chase's room, "Goodnight."

"No!" Chase exclaims. His voice then softens, "I mean no." He unconsciously looks at me with big puppy eyes, "Can I stay with you Bree? I told you I can't go to sleep."

"Fine. You can stay in my room, but only for a while…ok?" he nods. When I get to my room, I lead him to my bed and sit him down. He lies down on his back. Well, I guess I can't go to sleep now since Chase is hogging up all the room on my bed. I sit in the leather chair next to the bed.

"I won't fall asleep" he promises me.

"Ok." I hear his stomach gurgle and he grabs his stomach again. "You're stomach is still bothering you?"

"Yeah" he cringes as his stomach gurgles again, "Y-you were right."

"What?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have eaten so much icing. I'm sorry. I was just….."

"Upset?"

"Yeah." Adam out of nowhere then came running into the room.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Chase" he exclaimed while closing the door, "I went to check on you and you weren't in your room."

"You went to check on me?" Chase asked. Adam nods.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Adam sits down beside Chase, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" his stomach gurgles again, "It's just my stomach."

"He ate a whole container of icing again" I inform Adam.

"A whole container?" Adam asked Chase, "Chase you know it upsets your stomach. Don't you remember the last time you ate-"

"Yes I do Adam!" There was silence after that.

"Well" Adam said after what seemed like a long time, "I'm going to go head back to bed n-"

"Adam stop" Chase cries. He then sits up and looks at us, "Listen. I want to tell you guys something." He takes a deep breath, "This has been on my mind since you guys got here and I just want to say…I want to say…..I f-f-for" He groans, "It's just too hard to say it!" He buries his head in a pillow and starts crying. Adam and I immediately rush to his side. I sit on his left side and Adam sits on his right side.

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it" I tell him, "We'll understand if you can't ever forgive us Chase."

"Yeah" Adam added, "We wouldn't expect you to." Chase shakes his head.

His sits up and looks at us. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" he cries even harder. Adam and I pull him into a hug. "I-I was so scared when you first left….I thought you were going to come back after a couple of minutes…..but you never did." I start tearing up a bit.

"We know" I say, "It was wrong of us….we were all just jealous…"

"J-jealous?" he sniffled, "You were jealous of me?"

"Yeah. We were all mad that Davenport hung out with you more than he did us."

"I didn't mean to hog up time with-"

"No you weren't hogging up any time" Adam corrected, "We just thought you were. We are truly sorry for all of this Chase. If you want to stay here with Lindsay and Jon and not come back home with us we'd completely understand."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I want to come back home with you guys….I just…I don't know it's complicated." He stuffs his face into the pillow again. I rub his back.

"We love you Chase" I whisper, "And we'll promise to never do anything stupid like that ever again." He doesn't respond.

"Here we'll leave you now if that's what you want" Adam replies. We start to hop off the bed when Chase grabs me and Adam around the waist.

"No don't!" he pleads, "I want you to stay."

"Oh" I reply surprised, "Ok."

"Stay here" Chase pleads again, "I f-forgive you guys" He opens his eyes and smiles a little.

"Really?" Adam asks. Chase nods.

"Really. It's nice to talk to you guys again. Lindsay's right. I make mistakes all the time and people forgive me, so I forgive you guys for your mistake."

"Thanks" Adam and I say at the same time. Chase's stomach gurgles again.

"Oww I wish my stomach would stop aching though." I super speed out of the room and come back with a cup of hot tea with honey.

"I think some tea with honey will help with that" I say handing him the cup. I feel something wet on my stomach. I look down at my shirt and notice that it's covered in Chase's slobber and probably his snot too since he had been crying on it. I guess Chase noticed I was looking down at my shirt.

"Sorry about that" he apologized laughing.

"Don't worry about it" I say sitting down beside him, "Now drink your tea." He chuckles and takes a sip of my tea.

"Mmm" he replies, "It's pretty good. You sure this will help my stomach?"

"Yeah that's what you drunk when you had your stomach ache last time." Adam told, "It took a while, but your aching stopped."

"Well ok." After Chase finished his tea, he laid down on the bed. "Thanks Bree. I'm starting to feel better already." He then let out a big obnoxious yawn.

"Wow and I thought you said you couldn't go to sleep." I tease.

"I can't." I smile. "So, are we going back home tomorrow?"

"Only if you want" Adam answered.

"I want to. I think I'm ready now."

"Good." I reply. I start to walk around, "If we leave out in the morning, I think we can make it back in time for Davenport to get up and see you Chase." I face the wall. "I can't wait to see Davenport, Tasha and Leo's faces when they see you home safe and sound. Davenport's been so sad these past couple of months and he'll be so thrilled…"

"Uh Bree.." Adam interrupted.

"Quiet Adam I'm not finished yet! Anyways, nothing has really changed around the house Chase, except that Tasha doesn't even cook dinner anymore. We order something from a restaurant every night, but I think you can convince her to-"

"Bree" Adam interrupted again, "Chase is asleep."

"What?" I turn around and I see Chase on the bed asleep.

"He probably got sick of you blabbing your mouth." I glare at Adam. I lean down beside Chase and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Chase" I tell him. I look up at Adam. "Come on Adam, let's go. I'll sleep in Chase's room tonight." Adam nods. I start to stand up straight up, but Chase grabs my wrist. I sit back down. "Well it looks like I'm going nowhere now that Chase won't let go of my wrist." Adam laughs.

"Well I guess we can all stay in here for the night." Adam hops on the bed with Chase and lies down. I sit back down in the chair. "Goodnight Bree."

"Night Adam." I fall asleep in my chair. Hey, maybe chairs aren't that bad to sleep in after all, this one's pretty comfy.

**So what did you think? Are Aww Chase got a stomach ache from eating too much icing. I know how that feels :) Don't worry guys. I know that this story looks like it's coming to an end, but there's still a whole bunch of more stuff to come (Maybe even a huge plot twist!). Question for you….**

**Do you think Adam, Bree and Chase will end up going home safe and sound in the morning?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FOR ME GUYS! (Not trying to sound forceful, but they really do make my day a whole lot better!) And thanks for reading! And FYI, 'It Only Takes One Pill' was updated yesterday so if you haven't read the new chapter yet, feel free to! Catch you next chappy!**


	9. Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye

**Heya folks! How's your day been going? Mine was ok… I guess. Thanks for the reviews guys! Here are the shout-outs!**

**Dirtkid123: Yup, that's me lol. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**BigTimeRusher12: Yeah that's what a lot of you think. Hmm maybe your right….or wrong(Sorry, it's killing me that I can't tell you!). Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Yeah, hopefully nothing bad will happen…..Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Glad you like it :D And yeah, who doesn't like plot twists? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hmm good guess. Hopefully nothing bad will happen….. And thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ALICE: Hmmm maybe….Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hmmm good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Justaguess: Hmm good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And here's the next chappy!**

I wake up the next morning. I yawn as I stand up from the chair. I gently grab Chase's hand and pull it away from my wrist. I then gently place his arm back on the bed. I hear yawning and notice Adam's starting to wake up too.

"Hey Adam" I say softly.

"Hey" he responded. He unwraps his arm from around Chase and sits up on the bed. "Did you sleep well in that chair?"

"I actually did. You?"

"Yup." He looks down at Chase. "Did Chase wake up in the middle of the night again?"

"I don't think so. I didn't wake up for sure."

"Hopefully he slept soundly."

"Ok now we have to get dressed and we can leave to go home. It's still early in the morning."

"Make that the late afternoon."

"What?"

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon Bree." Adam points at his watch.

"Oh no! We're already off schedule!"

"Bree calm down it's ok. We'll just come home later." I sigh.

"Alright fine. Here let me wake up Chase." I crawl on the bed and gently shake Chase's shoulders. "Chase wake up." Chase opens his eyes.

"It's morning already?" he groans.

"Make that the afternoon. It's two o'clock." His eyes widen.

"What? I didn't mean to sleep that long." He sits up.

"None of us did" Adam replied. "Now come on." He jumped off the bed as did Chase.

"Let's get dressed first" I tell them, "Let's get back in our mission suits." I face Chase.

"Chase do you know where your mission suit is?" He shakes his head.

"I think Lindsay took it" he tells me, "But I think she put it in the drawer in my room."

"Ok. Let's get going guys!" I start to head out of the room.

"Bree?" I turn back around.

"Yeah Chase?" He smiled.

"I didn't have any nightmares last night after we fell back asleep."

"You didn't?" He shakes his head. I smile. "Good." I think that had something to do with Adam and me sleeping with him last night and him forgiving us. With that I leave the room. Once we all get dressed, we all go downstairs to see Lindsay sitting down on the couch, watching T.V. She hears us coming down and she turns around to greet us with a smile.

"Oh I see that you three have finally woken up" she tells us.

"Yeah" Chase says still rubbing his eyes, "Sorry. We were really tired." Lindsay's face then saddened as she looked down at our mission suits.

"I see you guys have on your little suits again." She softy states, "You're ready to go home aren't you?" I nod.

"Yeah" Adam replies, "Lindsay, we've decided to go home today."

"What?"

"Thank you for taking care of us" I tell Lindsay kindly, "We are now ready to go home. We appreciate everything you have done for us." I shake her hand as does Adam. Chase slowly walks up to her and hugs her.

"Thank you and Jon for taking me in for a while" He tells her, "I really appreciate it."

"Guys you can't leave yet!" she exclaims.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"B-because….you haven't eaten yet. Yeah."

"Oh yeah right Lindsay" Adam quickly responded, "Come on guys let's eat!"

"Can't we just eat when we get home?" I whine. I really want to go home. I can't wait any longer.

"Bree we have to be polite" Adam whispers in my ear, "She's going to have a hard time seeing Chase leave and stuff so just let her have some more time with him as possible." I sigh. I guess Adam was right.

"Alright fine." I face Lindsay, "We can stay and eat breakfast with you, but ONLY breakfast." A smile reappeared on Lindsay's face again.

"Oh good" She replied walking into the kitchen, "Alright follow me." We follow her into the kitchen and sit down at the table, where we see Jon already eating while reading a newspaper article on his tablet. He looks up at us.

"Good morning Adam, Bree and Chase" he says to us.

"Good morning" we answer back. We sit down as Lindsay puts down a plate in front of us. On the plate are sunny side up eggs, 2 pieces of bacon and toast with grape jam on it. I lick my lips.

"Hey" Chase exclaims, "Sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast with jam are my favorite! Thanks Lindsay!"

"You're welcome dear." We chow down on our food. Once I was done, I brought my plate to the sink.

"Thanks for the food" I tell Lindsay.

"Oh you're welcome" She replies with a smile. She turns to Adam and Chase, "Now hurry up and finish eating you two. Jon and I have surprises for you before you go."

"A surprise?" Adam asks, excitement filling his voice, "Oh boy!" He gulps down the rest of his bacon and puts his plate on the sink. "Hurry up Chase, I want to see the surprise!"

"I'm hurrying Adam" he replies as he finishes his food.

After Chase finished eating, Jon and Lindsay took us upstairs to their bedroom. On the bed, were three small gift boxes. Lindsay picks up the biggest box of the three and hands it to Adam.

"Adam" she says, "This is for you. Don't it open it yet." She walks back over to the bed and grabs the second biggest box. She walks back over and hands it to Chase. "This is for you Chase. Don't open it yet." Chase nods. Lindsay again walks back over to the bed and grabs the last and smallest box, walks back over to us and hands it to me. "Bree this is for you." She then walks back over to Jon.

"Now you can open them." Jon says. Adam and Chase open their presents first.

"Cool a watch!" Adam exclaims pulling the watch out of the box.

"Look mine has words on it" Chase adds, "My says, 'Forever'."

"Mine does too!" Adam adds, "But mine says 'Siblings'." I finally open my box and instead of a watch in, it's a necklace. It was very sparkly "What did you get Bree?"

"I got a necklace" I tell him, "And mine says 'Together'." Chase started to add up the pieces.

"So all together" Chase starts, "Our watches and necklace say, 'Siblings together forever'?"

"Yes" Lindsay answers, "That's what it says together." We look at her and Jon. "It's a reminder for you guys if you guys ever get separated again." I walk up to her and hug her and Jon.

"Thanks so much" I tell them, "It means a lot to me."

"Us too" Adam says from behind me, "Thanks guys. Oooh Leo's gonna be so jealous!" Lindsay gasps.

"Oh no I knew I was forgetting someone" she replies.

"Lindsay and Jon" Chase also says, "Thanks."

"Aww you guys are going to start making me cry" Lindsay says, "You're welcome." I break my hug.

Lindsay then hugs me again.

"Aww I'm going to miss you guys" she says, "You guys are the sweetest things." She then kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too" I tell her. We break our hug and I back out of the way. Jon shakes my hand.

"It was nice to meet you young lady" he says.

"You too." Lindsay then motions Adam to come over to her. Adam does and she hugs him too.

"Be safe" she tells him.

"I will" Adam replies. Adam then shakes Jon's hand.

"Young man" Jon says.

"Jon" Adam replies. Then Chase walks up to Lindsay. Lindsay starts to tear up.

"Aww come here you" she cries. She pulls Chase into a hug. Her tear drops fall into Chase's hair.

"Don't cry" Chase tells her.

"I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She hugged him tighter, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll try to come and visit you."

"You do that. Ok?"

"Ok." They break their hug.

"Be safe honey." Lindsay tells Chase.

"I will." Jon then shakes Chase's hand.

"See you around squirt." He says. "It was a pleasure having you here." He then playfully slugs Chase in the shoulder.

"Bye" Chase replies. Chase walks back over to us.

"Thanks for everything" Adam says one last time. Lindsay and Jon nod. We then hear the doorbell ring from downstairs.

"Oh" Jon says, "We have another surprise for you. Come on let's go downstairs." We all go downstairs and stand by the couch. Jon walks over to the front door. He smiles. "I think you're going to really like this surprise." He slowly opens the front door. Adam, Chase and I jump back and gasp.

"D-d-douglas?!" All three of us exclaim.

**OOH CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry guys. As much as I hate cliff-hangers, I had to do it with this chapter. I had to split this chapter in two because it was too long originally. **

**Now, I know a bunch of thoughts are popping in your head right now. Here are my Questions for you….**

**How do you think Douglas found Adam, Bree and Chase?**

**Do you think Douglas is evil in this story (I'll give you a hint…..HE'S EVIL!)?**

**Do you think Lindsay and Jon had something to do with Douglas' appearance?**

**Also, let me hear your thoughts on Jon and Lindsay. I mean they could be evil, but at the same time, maybe it's a big misunderstanding. Who knows, they may be a little bit off both. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for me guys and have a nice day! **


	10. Chapter 9: Douglas Invades the House

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Loved your guesses! Here are the shout-outs!**

**Dirtkid123: Hmm good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Hmm good guess. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Hmm you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Hmm you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Anoynomous1201: Ikr? And I honestly don't know. I guess since his bionics are turned off, he didn't really need his capsule. I guess I never really thought of it before. And I went to the website and it was interesting. Thanks for sharing it with me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Hmm good guess, thanks, and thanks for reviewing!**

**ShyMusic: Hmm good guesses, thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Fanfic Obsessed: Thank you and yes I do enjoy stories about Chase getting hurt. Sure I could write one for you! If you have an idea for a story about Chase getting hurt, just leave one in your next review and I'll use it and start to write one! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks and you'll find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Hmm good guess. And yeah I know that really wasn't a hint, but I just couldn't contain myself lol :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**BillyUngerLover: Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…Here's the next chapter :)**

"Douglas?!" We spit out. He walks into the house.

"And Krane" he replies. Krane then walks inside and stands next to Douglas.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"Bree" Lindsay says sweetly, "You're dad called us early this morning asking if you guys were here and we told him yes. He then said he would come and pick you guys up in the afternoon." Jon nods in agreement.

"Yeah" Jon replied, "We didn't tell you, because we wanted to surprise you."

"I tracked you down and found you" Douglas added, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Aren't you surprised?" Lindsay asked with cheer.

"We're surprised alright" Adam answered.

"Lindsay and Jon" Chase replied, "Douglas isn't our dad, well he is, but he's not."

"What?"

"He's evil! He tricked you! We don't live with him! He's a liar! He just wants to take us away and do something bad to us!" Jon faced Douglas.

"Is this true?" Jon asked Douglas. Douglas shakes his head with a smile.

"Of course not" he answers, "I'm their real father and they live with me." He pulls out three papers. "Here I even have their birth certificates." He shows them to Lindsay and Jon.

"Lindsay and Jon please" I plead, "He may have our certificates, but we don't live with him! He's up to no good."

"Now Bree my dear" Douglas laughs, "Stop kidding around with these kind people."

"She's not!" Adam tells Lindsay and Jon, "We're telling the truth! Douglas is evil! And he's going to make us use our bionics for bad things!" Lindsay and Jon gasp. I turn to them.

"And yes" I explain, "We are the three bionic kids that were on T.V not long ago." I face Douglas and Krane. "You can't make us go with you Douglas!" He walks closer to us.

"Well I guess I can't." He smiles really big and so does Krane. "But I could maybe change your mind…." Krane uses his super speed to tie Lindsay and Jon up together with rope. He then moves them to the couch.

"Let them go" Adam orders. Douglas laughs.

"Not until you grab onto Krane and geo-leap back to the lab with us."

"Kids don't do it" Lindsay says, "Run. Run away from him!"

"We can't leave you guys!" I tell her.

"We'll be ok." Jon assures me, "Just go!"

I grab onto Adam and Chase.

"Ok guys, I'll speed us out of here." Chase pushes off of me.

"No" he cries, "We can't leave them here with Douglas! He'll kill them!"

"They said they would be alright!" Adam tells him, "Now let's go!" I grab Chase's arm again. He breaks away again.

"No!" Chase cries, "I'm not going! I can't leave them!" Chase walks over to the couch and stands in front of Lindsay and John. Krane stares at Chase.

"Move" he coldly tells him.

"Make me" Chase replies.

"Chase what are you doing?" I scream, "You don't have your bionics remember?! Stop!" Krane cracks his knuckles and walks towards Chase.

"Stop Krane!" Douglas barks out, "No need for a fight." Krane walks back over to Douglas. Douglas stares at Chase, "Now I'm warning you Chase. We can do this the easy way or the hard way…" Douglas turned to Adam and me too. "You too." None of us move.

"I'm not letting you hurt them" Chase spoke looking back at Lindsay and Jon, "They helped me and now I'll help them." Adam and I start walking over to Chase.

"Yeah he's right" Adam replied, "Lindsay and Jon helped us, so we're going to help them." I nod. We stand by Chase's side. Douglas frowned.

"Fine!" He starts fiddling with his coat pocket, "We'll do this the hard way…" Before we can react, he pulls out a remote, points it at Chase and pushes a button. Nothing happens.

"Ha!" Adam replies, "Nothing happened!" Douglas just continues to smile. Suddenly Chase starts to sway back and forth on his feet. He then slowly starts to tip over.

"Chase!" I scream as I catch him and sit on the floor. He looks up at me. "Chase are you ok?" He shakes his head.

"I feel funny" he says. His eyes then close. Douglas then points the remote at me and pushes the button. After a couple seconds, nothing happens. He pushes the button again, but nothing happens.

"Darn it" Douglas pouted, "Krane did you put new batteries in this thing?" Krane shakes his head. "Man now it won't work. Now I can't get Adam and Bree!" Adam leans down to where Chase and I are. Lindsay and Jon look down at Chase with concern.

"Chase" Lindsay screams. I look back up at Douglas.

"What did you do to him?" I ask.

"I just shut off his system for a while. Relax he'll be fine." Adam shakes Chase's shoulders.

"Chase wake up!" he cried, "Wake up."

"He won't wake up until I get back to the lab and use my other remote to wake him again" Douglas sneered. He starts walking towards the front door. "Now come on Adam and Bree, or I'll have Krane destroy your friends." Krane used his molecular kinesis to move the chandelier on the ceiling over above Lindsay and Jon's heads. I look at Adam and he looks at me.

"Ooh why are you so evil? Fine, we'll come with you, as long as you don't hurt Lindsay and Jon." Douglas smiled.

"Good choice. Krane grab Chase. Adam and Bree let's go." Krane moved the chandelier back to its original place and started walking towards us.

"I can carry Chase" Adam sternly stated.

"Son, I believe that's for me to decide" Douglas replied. Krane forcefully jerked Chase out of my arms and swung him over his shoulders. "Now let's go!" Adam and I got up and helplessly walked towards the front door. As we passed Douglas, he turned around to face Lindsay and Jon, "Oh and if you two decide to call the police, I'll have Krane come back and KILL you. Understand?" They nod their heads.

"Don't worry about us" Adam told Lindsay and Jon, "We'll be fine."

"Bye guys" I tell them before walking outside. Once we're all outside we hold on to Krane and Krane takes us to Douglas's lair.

"Ok we're here" I tell Douglas once we're in the lair, "Now grab your remote and wake Chase up again." He ignores me.

"Krane" he says, "Take Adam and Bree to their rooms." Krane hands Chase over to Douglas. Douglas swings Chase over his shoulders. Krane quickly grabs me and Adam's arms with his big hands.

"Let go of me" I protest, "I can walk to the room without your help." Of course he ignores me.

"Hey why can't I break away from you?" Adam cries struggling to break loose from Krane's grip as well.

"That's because I've upgraded Krane's chip" Douglas explained, "Now he's three times as powerful than he was before, plus it gave him even more bionics!" I roll my eyes. Well that drops our percentage of escaping this place by about….a hundred percent! Krane starts to walk us down the dark hallway. "Oh and Krane." Krane stops and faces Douglas again, "Be sure to bring Bree to me when I'm finished with Chase." Finished with Chase?

"What are you going to do to him?" I ask.

"What are you going to do to us?" Adam adds.

"A whole bunch of things" Douglas laughs. He notices us staring at Chase. "Don't worry kids, you'll see Chase again, if you behave!" Krane continues to tug us down the hall. After a long walk, we finally stop at a big brown door. Krane opens the door and pushes us inside.

"Enjoy your stay while you can" He huffs as he closes and locks the door, leaving us trapped in the room. I look around. This room didn't look like it belonged in a lair. It looked like it belonged in a beautiful castle. I'd hate to admit it, but this room was nice.

There were two beds on the other side of the room. One of them was a queen sized bed with pink and purple bed sheets on it. There were three big pillows on top of it. One of the pillows had my name on it. The other bed was a bunk bed. The bedsheeets on it were red and blue. On the bottom bed was a pillow with Adam's name on it. On the top bed was a pillow that had Chase's name on it.

I looked down at the floor and the brown carpet looked fuzzy and warm. Adam walked over to the door to the left of the front door and opened it. It was a little bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a bathtub. Adam closed the door.

"For a maniac he does have a nice touch on room decorations" Adam says walking around. I look up on the wall and see an old picture of Adam, Chase and I when we lived with Douglas. Adam was four, I was three and Chase was two. We were sitting on a couch. Adam was sitting on the left side of the couch, and I was sitting on the right side. Douglas was sitting between us with Chase in his lap. We all looked so happy. We didn't know back then that our dad was a crazy man who wanted to turn us into bionic soldiers. My thoughts were interrupted by Adam's rambling.

"We have to find a way out of here." He says to me looking for a window on the wall. I snap back into reality.

"Ok" I say, "Let's check to see if there are any hidden doors." Adam nods and we start to feel around the walls for a hidden door knob. "Find anything Adam?"

"Nothing." I sit on my bed as Adam kicks the wall and groans. "It's no use."

"Adam?" I start, "What's Douglas going to do to us?" He shrugs.

"I don't know, probably something bad." I stand back up after remembering that Douglas has Chase.

"We have to keep trying to find a way out" I tell him, "Chase is with Douglas and if he's up to no good…." I didn't finish my sentence; I just continued to look high and low for a way out of this room. Adam helped me. After looking for about twenty minutes, I finally stumble up upon something. I feel around the wall and feel a door knob. "Adam I think I found something." He runs over to me. I twist the invisible doorknob and I open the camouflaged door.

"Great job Bree" Adam cheered giving me a high five. "Let's go!" We head into the dark pathway beyond the door. After about 5 minutes, we reach a circle shaped room with one light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There's no pathway leading further down. We've reached a dead end.

"It's a dead end" Adam tells me, "What do we do now?" I shrug as I walk around the room.

"Maybe there's another hidden door" I state.

"Maybe, but-" Adam's interrupted by the sound of a machine. The machine suddenly drops from the ceiling and lands on the floor next to us. It then endlessly sprays some blue fog around the room. As soon as the fog hits me, I feel myself start to weaken. I start to cough.

"Adam!" I cough out, "It's poison…..RUN BACK!" We try to go back the way we came, but a wall slides down from the ceiling blocking the path from where we had come from. We're trapped in this room! The fog travels around the whole room and I can barely see anything anymore but the fog. I start to feel dizzy. I hear Adam cough and a second after that I see him drop to the floor. "ADAM!" I try to kneel next to him, but I can't, I'm too dizzy. The last thing I remember before falling into the darkness is collapsing onto the floor.

**I'm very busy today guys so I'll make this short. Hope you all liked it. Uh oh. Douglas has Adam, Bree and Chase. What do you think's going to happen to them? Will Lindsay and Jon be okay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for me guys and see you later!**


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting Again

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories more frequently than I promised, but my school is giving me tons of homework and I don't have as much time to write as I did before. Hopefully the homework load will lower down soon. Everybody ready for the new Lab Rats tonight?! I AM! Hopefully they'll defeat Krane. I mean I find it stupid that they could never defeat Krane on their own anyway. With all the training they've had, Adam, Bree and Chase should've defeated him by now! Here are the shout-outs!**

**HawiianChick12: Hmm maybe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Haha yeah knowing me it probably will be like that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Yeah me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Hmm good guess. And yeah I'm glad you spotted my reference. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Me too and thanks for reviewing!**

**Chase: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseyLover: Yay you're back! I hope you got a good grade on your test! And I'm glad that stranger saved you. Love the quote! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fanfic Obsessed: Thanks and I've started on a story with Chase getting hurt last week. I don't know when I'll be able to post it though (thanks to having tons homework…ugh), but don't worry. It'll probably be in a couple of weeks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Me too. I couldn't make Lindsay and Jon evil, they're too nice :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonyomous1201: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…..here's the next chapter!**

I slowly open my eyes only to close them again a second later due to the bright lights on the ceiling.

"She's waking up Douglas" I hear Krane say.

"Oh goody!" I hear Douglas cheer. I groan as I open my eyes again. I try to sit up, but I can't. I look down at myself and I realize that I'm strapped to the counter I'm laying on. I look to the side and see Douglas and Krane talking to each other. I attempt to get loose from the counter.

"Adam!" I scream, "Adam help! Somebody help me!" Douglas walks over to me.

"No one's coming to help you my princess" He tells me as he put the tips of his fingers on the bottom of my chin while smirking. I move my head away to get his fingers off my chin.

"Where am I?" I ask, "Where's Adam?" He chuckles.

"Oh I knew you'd both fall for that secret door trap in your room. I was watching you with my hidden camera when you and Adam tried to escape. Did you guys really think you could escape me?" He walks away from the counter for a minute.

"Actually" I answer, "I did." I look around. "Where's Adam?"

"I took him back to the room you're all staying in. I don't need him until I'm finished with you." He walks back to the counter and puts some kind of metal helmet on my head.

"What is this?" I ask, trying to look up at the helmet.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He walks over to his desk and pushes a button. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Oh yeah I believe that" I reply. Douglas pushes a big red button on his desk and I hear something turn on. "Help! Someone help me!"

"Bree like a said before, no one's coming to help you. Stop screaming." I stop screaming. As much as I'd hate to admit it, he was right. No one was going to come to my rescue.

"There the machine's warmed up" Douglas stated, "Now all I have to do is push the red button again and the machine will work magic on you Bree." He smiled at Krane. Krane laughed. I could feel the helmet on my head starting to gain power. I close my eyes and wait for whatever was coming to come, but nothing happened. Douglas screamed out of rage.

"Ugh" he shouted, "Why isn't it working now? It worked with Chase!" He got up off of his seat and walked up to me. He jerked the helmet off of my head and examined it. "It's out of batteries again?! This thing takes about two hours to recharge!" He throws the helmet on the floor. I sigh in relief. Douglas faces me again. "Looks like you're going to have to wait for your turn with the helmet until it charges." He unties me from the counter. Before I can get up and run, he picks me up and swings me over his shoulders. I try to super speed out of his grasp, but I can't. Man, who knew Douglas was so strong?

"Let me go!" I cry. Douglas starts to walk me out of the room.

"I'm going to take Bree back to her room now" Douglas tells Krane, "Put the helmet in its charger."

"Got it" Krane replied. Douglas takes me back to my room. He opens the room door and carries me to my bed.

I hear Adam exclaim, "Bree! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I reply to him, "Just run! Get out of here! The door's wide open! Get out of here and find Chase!" Douglas puts me on my bed. My body bounces up and down on the bed. Douglas turns around and then runs outside of our room and stands there smiling evilly at us.

"I can't Bree. If any of us try to exit this room without being assisted by Douglas or Krane, we'll be electrocuted. Believe me I've tried and we can't attack Douglas either because last time I tried to attack him, he pushed some button on his watch and I got electrocuted again." I hear someone groaning and I see Chase lying down on his bed asleep.

"I thought you said that after we got to your lab you would make him wake up again!" I madly shout at Douglas as I walk over to the bunk.

"I did" Douglas replied, "Only he fell back into unconsciousness after I operated on him. Don't worry guys he'll be up in no time…I hope…"

"You hope?!"

"Oh by the way Bree, remind me to give you an aspirin after I'm finished with your operation. You and Adam are going to have some painful headaches after I'm through with you guys. I know Chase will when he wakes up. See you in a while Bree." Douglas shuts the door and leaves. I climb the bunk ladder and sit beside Chase.

"Do you think I should try to wake him up?" I ask Adam. Adam shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe." I grab Chase and try to carry him down the top bunk to Adam's bottom bed, but when I start to climb down the bunk stairs, I accidently drop him. I gasp.

"Oh no!" Immediately Adam and I crowd around Chase.

"Bree" Adam said, "What were you doing?"

"I didn't mean to. I thought I had him." I shake Chase's shoulders. "Chase. Chase can you hear me?" No response came from Chase. I shake his shoulders again. Suddenly Chase's leg kicks out and I go flying backwards landing on the floor on my back. I stand up and walk back to Chase. His starts to open his eyes. I wait until he looks at me to say, "Nice seeing you again too Chase." I then chuckle. He just stares at me coldly. "What? Can't take a joke Chase?" He sits up while clutching his head.

"Who said I wanted to see you again?" He screeched.

"What?" He stood up, "Get away from me."

"Uh Bree" Adam asked, "What's up with Chase?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's just a little grumpy from the operation." Adam walks slowly over to Chase.

"Does it look like I want to talk to you?" Chase asked Adam.

"Aww is Chasey wasey grumpy?" Adam asked changing his voice into that irritating little voice he used whenever he started teasing Chase.

"I'm warning you" Chase replied taking a step forward, "Get away from me. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Does Chasey Wasey need a little nappy?" I look into Chase's eyes and I see that something's wrong. The sweet innocent look in his eyes have been replaced with a cold, mean look.

"Adam" I shout, "I think you should stop."

"Don't worry" Adam assures me, "Chase's always a little grumpy when he wakes up." He turns back to face Chase, "Isn't that right Chasey wasey?"

"That's it!" Chase cried, "You had your warning, now you're going to get it.." He pulls up his force field and throws it at Adam. Adam is thrown across the room and crashes into the wall. Well, it looks like his bionics are back. I run up to Adam and help him up.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"I think so" he groaned.

"I warned you" Chase yelled from across the room, "Now leave me alone." He starts to climb up onto the top of his bed. I super speed over to him and yank him off the ladder.

"Chase relax" I tell him calmly, "Now I don't know what Douglas did to you, but-" Instead of finishing my sentence, I dodged a punch from colliding with my face by Chase's fist. First he threw Adam across the room and now he just tried to hit me? Ok that's it. I grab his arm and I twist it behind his back. He winces. "What did Douglas do to you?"

"Master Douglas did nothing to me." Chase answered, "You guys did something to me though. I'll never forget how you left me out in the woods to die." He elbows me in the stomach and I let go of his arm.

"What?" I reply, "Master Douglas?! Chase I thought you forgave us for that."

"No!" He activates his laser bow and points it at me and Adam, who had walked up next to me a little while ago. "Now you're going to see how it feels to get hurt…" He pointed his bow directly at me. "Starting with you.." I swallow really hard. The next thing I know, a big gush of wind appears and Chase is blown down to the ground. I look over at Adam and see him blowing air out of his mouth using his bionics. Once Chase is stunned on the ground, Adam grabs him and drags him over to his bed.

"Chase what has gotten into you?" Adam asked sitting down his bed, his arms wrapped around Chase's torso.

"Get away from me!" Chase yelled. I walk over to them.

"Douglas must have damaged his brain" I tell Adam.

"Master Douglas didn't damage my brain!" Chase cried, "Now let me go you idiot!"

"Chase" I say calmly, "Do you remember who we are?" He rolls his eyes.

"Yes. You guys are Adam and Bree, the worst siblings ever!" Worst siblings ever?

"Chase" Adam starts, "We're not the worst-"

"Yes you are! Leo is too! You all left me by myself in the woods!"

"Yes and we're really sorry about that!"

"I don't believe you!"

"What? Chase you're not making any sense. You forgave us at Lindsay and Jon's house."

"Who the heck are Lindsay and Jon?"

"The couple that took you in when you had nowhere else to go" I remind him.

"What are you talking about?" I look at him concerned.

"Wait, so you don't remember staying with Lindsay and Jon?"

"No because I never did! I stayed with some guy named Walter who abused me 24/7 thanks to you guys!"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I furiously ask. Adam shrugs.

"Douglas must of known that Chase had stayed with Walter for a long time and he must of cut off the rest Chase's memory from when he was staying with the Richs'." Adam told me. I nod agreeing.

"Yeah but why would he do that?" I question, "That makes absolutely no sense."

"I don't know." I then see Chase bite down on Adam's hand with his teeth. Adam yelped in pain and Chase took that chance to jump out of Adam's arms. He tried to run to the other side of the room but I sped over to him and kicked him hard in the rib cage, making him fall to the floor in pain. As much as I hated doing that, I needed to. Adam ran up, grabbed Chase and dragged him back to the bed again.

"Let go of me!" Chase cried again.

"I'm not letting go of you" Adam told him, "So you can quit squirming now."

"I got away a second ago."

"Well you're not going to this time" I butt in walking over to them. I kneel down beside the bed and put my face in front of Chase's. "Please try to remember our apology to you Chase and please try to remember that you stayed at Lindsay and Jon's house a couple of weeks after you left Walter's house." He shakes his head.

"I don't need to remember anything, because none of that stuff ever happened." He groans. "Ow. All this talk of apologies is giving me a headache."

"It's not from that it's from Douglas messing around with your brain." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Can you at least let me go so I can go up onto my bed?"

"No" Adam responds.

"If you really loved me you would let me go." Chase mumbled. I sigh.

"Adam" I say, "Let him go."

"What? Bree he's just going to try to attack us again."

"If he does then we'll grab him again, but I don't think he's going to attack us." Adam looks down at Chase.

"Fine I'm going to let you go now" Adam tells him, "But if you even attempt to try anything, you're staying down here with me." He slowly unwraps his arms from around Chase and Chase quickly climbs up to his part of the bed. Adam faced me, "Douglas has turned him into some heartless soldier." I nod. "If he erased some memories from Chase's brain, what's he going to do to us?" I shrug.

"Probably the same thing" I answer, "Adam I don't want to be a cold, heartless soldier."

"Me either. Let's try not to think about it." I walk back over to my bed and sit on it.

"Yeah" I say slowly, "Let's not." But I can't stop thinking about it. In less than an hour, I would end up turning out like Chase. A cold, heartless and unforgiving bionic soldier under Douglas's control.

**Sorry that was a bad ending to a chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways. Don't really have time to ask questions so REVIEW for me and see you next chappy! Oh and be sure to read my evil Eddy story I posted earlier! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Earning Trust

**Hey guys back with another chapter. How's your day going? Mine honestly was kind of awful :( I auditioned to be part of a singing talent show for a downtown city event in my state a week ago, and today they informed me that I didn't make the cuts :( Oh well….. Hopefully I cheer up soon. Here are the shout outs.**

**HawiianChick12: Oh hopefully she'll be ok. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: Haha yeah it is Chase's special thing lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Hopefully they can save him. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Ikr and I hope Bree and Adam don't end up like him either. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the new lab rats episode. I can't wait for next week when all of the new episodes air! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fanfic Obsessed: Aww thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…here's chapter 11!**

For an hour we sat in the room in silence. Adam finishes reading some superhero comics that were put on his bed from Douglas and walks over to my bed. He sits down beside me.

"Douglas could be walking in here any minute to come and get me" I mutter, "And then I'll be turned into one of his bionic soldiers." Adam side hugs me.

"I'll try the best I can to stop him" Adam tells me, "It probably won't stop him though. Did you try to contact Leo?" I shake my head.

"I can't" I reply, "Douglas took my ear piece while I was knocked out."

"He took mine too." Adam sighed "I wish I could've stopped him from operating on Chase."

"He's probably never going to remember anything that happened after he left Walter's."

"Probably not." I look over at Chase in his bed and see him tossing and turning underneath his covers. I stand up.

"Is he ok?" I ask Adam pointing to Chase.

"Umm I don't know" he replies, "He's been doing that for a little while now. I think he just has a really bad headache."

"Maybe I should go check on him." I stand up and walk over to Adam and Chase's bunk.

"Bree I don't think that's a good idea." Adam warned me. I shake my head as I climb up the ladder to Chase's bed. Once I reach the last step of the ladder, I climb onto Chase's bed, where he's still tossing and turning.

"Chase" I say quietly, hoping he will answer me, "Are you ok?"

"Go away" he mumbles. He is clutching his head really tight with both of his hands, "You're making my headache worse." I move closer to him.

"Your head is still bothering you?" He doesn't answer. His back is facing me so I turn him over on his other side so I can see his face. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's clutching his head so tightly with his hands that it looks like he could pull out some of his hair if he lets go. "Here let me take a look…." I begin to move his hands away from his head when he swats my hand away.

"No. I don't want you to look. Just leave me alone." He groans loudly after saying that. He sighs; annoyed. "Fine I guess you can take a little look…but only because it'll make you stop pestering me!" I slowly move his hands away from his head. I gasp when I see that on the upper left side of his forehead is a huge circular red rash. I have to look away because it's so disgusting to look at.

"Adam try to call for Douglas" I shout, even though I really don't want to see Douglas, but he probably knows what to do, "Something's wrong with Chase." He nods and runs over to the door and starts to shout out Douglas's name.

"I'm fine" Chase protested, "I don't need anyone's help, especially yours…ow." I guess something about what he just said made me snap.

"Stop fussing" I hiss at him, "You need help right now so just shut up and wait for Douglas to come and help you." He looks at me surprised, probably because of the firm tone I had used to get him to stop talking. He stopped talking and he closed his eyes again. I unconsciously start to stroke his hair like I usually do when something is wrong with him. I start to remember some of the times that I have comforted Chase when he needed some comfort…

_Flashback to 12 years ago told in Bree's pov:_

"_Bree" Adam says shaking my shoulders, "Bree wake up!" _

"_Ugh" I say rubbing my eyes, "What Adee?"_

"_Chasey won't go back in his capsule" he explained, "He's on the floor crying." My eyes widen._

"_What?"_

"_I tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to me. He'll listen to you though, so can you go talk to him?" Even though I'm really tired and feel like going back to sleep, I answer Adam with, _

"_Ok. I'll go talk to him." I step out of my capsule and see Chase lying on the floor crying. I walk over to Chase and kneel down beside him. Adam stands behind me. I start to rub Chase's back. Chase looks up at me with his watery eyes._

"_Bee Bee?" He sniffles. _

"_What's the matter Chasey?" I ask him, "Adee told me you were crying." He shakes his head._

"_Nothing's wrong" he responds. _

"_Chasey don't lie to me, I know something's wrong. You're crying." I slowly start to stroke his hair. _

"_You promise not to get mad?"_

"_Promise." _

"_Ok…" I help him sit up. "I had a bad dream. Me, you and Adee were playing. Then you guys started laughing at me and then…" He started to sob again, "Y-you guys disappeared from out of the room and I was all a-alone…." Adam hands me a Kleenex and I hand it to Chase. Chase blows his nose._

"_Aww Chasey" I hug him, "Why on earth would you have an awful dream like that?" He shrugs._

"_I-I can't help what dreams I have" he sobs. Adam moved himself into me and Chase's hug circle. "M-my dream's not going to come true…..is it?" I quickly shake my head. _

"_No of course not" Adam answered before I had a chance to open my mouth, "No it's not going to come true Chasey." _

"_But what if it does?" _

"_It won't" I assure him hugging him tighter, "We won't ever leave you…ever…" Chase buries his head in Adam's shirt._

"_Pinky promise?" Chase mumbles, his voice being muffled because his face is in Adam's shirt. I wrap my pinky around his._

"_Pinky promise." _

"_Do you pinky promise Adee?" Adam nods while wrapping his pinky around Chase's free pinky finger. _

"_Of course I pinky promise Chasey" he responds. Chase lifts his head out from being buried in Adam's shirt. _

"_Ok.." he replied. I then kiss his cheek. Adam and I sit there with Chase for a couple of minutes until he stops crying. _

"_You feel better now Chasey?" he nods slowly then yawns. I laugh. _

"_Silly Chasey" Adam giggles, "Now you're sleepy." Chase giggles._

"_I guess I am" he replies while yawning again. We all slowly stand up. I walk Chase to his capsule and he steps inside. I kiss his forehead before I close the door. _

"_Night night." I say waving. He waves back. _

"_Nighty night" he replies I walk over to Adam who's already in his capsule. _

"_Night night Adee" I tell him waving. He waves back. _

"_Night." I then step into my capsule and fall back into a peaceful sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

"Hey!" I hear Chase scream as I snap back into reality. He yanks my hand that I was using to stroke his hair off of his head. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh" I quickly respond, "Sorry. It's just that I used to do it all the time before, I just thought-"

"Well don't." Before I can say anything, Douglas comes into the room.

"He's up there" Adam said to him pointing up to where Chase and I were.

"Ok he's here now" Chase said to me, "So move." I glare at him for a second, and then I climb down the bunk ladder.

"I hope your head explodes" I mutter to myself regretting what I had said a second later. That wasn't necessary Bree. Calm down. It's not his fault he's confused. I walk back over to my bed. Douglas climbs up to Chase and examines him. A few minutes later, Douglas climbs back down from the bunk.

"What was wrong?" Adam asks him.

"Oh he just had an infection from the operation" Douglas laughed, "Don't worry I gave him a shot and that should fix everything. I guess I forgot to clean off the operation materials before I used them. Hopefully I'll remember to clean them before I work with you Bree." He gives me a playful smile. I frown. "Oh and by the Bree, the helmet actually isn't going to be done charging fully until tomorrow, so I guess your operation won't take place until morning." I cheer silently. Douglas starts to walk out of the room. "Now get some rest kids….we'll be doing a lot of fun things tomorrow…" He laughs and closes the door behind him.

"We have to get out of here before tomorrow" I tell Adam.

"Yeah" he agrees, "But how?"

"I don't know. Hopefully we can think of something…..hey maybe Chase has a-"I stop after realizing that Chase probably isn't going to help Adam and I think of an idea to escape. "Never mind." I walk over the boys' bunk bed. "Hey are you ok up there Chase?"

"Of course I'm ok" he answers, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well….I don't know! I was just asking-"

"Well don't!" He then threw one of his pillows down at me.

"That's it!" Adam cried. Adam climbed up the bunk ladder and dragged Chase down from the bed with him.

"Ouch… careful I still have a headache!" Chase exclaimed, "What did I do now?" Adam pushed Chase down on his bed.

"Chase you need to stop. Don't you see that we're just trying to help you? Look I know what we did to you was wrong, but we're really sorry for it and we mean it too! So you can stop taking out your anger on everybody ok?!" Before Chase could answer, Adam stood Chase back up and tugged him in front of me. "Now I want you to apologize to Bree."

"For what?" he asked coldly, "I didn't do anything."

"You've been nothing but mean to Bree and she's just trying to help you!"

"Well I don't need help, so both of you can just butt out of my life thank you!" Adam stayed silent, but still had Chase stand in front of me. "If you're waiting for an apology, it's not coming….ever." Five minutes pass by and Chase is still standing in front of me. "Fine…..Bree….I'm sorry…"

"Do you mean that?" I question him.

"I guess…." I guess? Part of me wants to pin him against a wall and force a sincere apology out of him, but I know most of his changed attitude isn't his fault, so I let it go.

"Adam just let him go….he's not going to change his mind. It's not his fault that he can't remember anything." My face saddens thinking about Chase Adam releases him, but instead of Chase running back to his bed, he just stands there. "You're not going to go run off to your bed?" He doesn't answer my question.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke you're playing?" he asked Adam and me, "Me not remembering certain things and Douglas 'fixing' my brain?"

"No" Adam answers, "We're not pulling a prank on you this time….we promise."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because we aren't!" Chase raises one of his eyebrows. I think of something to say as I walk up to Chase. I stick out my pinky finger in front of his face.

"Look" I say, "We pinky swear." Chase's eyes widen.

"Pinky swear?"

"Yeah. We used to do it all the time as kids. We always pinky swore on everything. Never have we broken a pinky swear promise." Chase's face lightens up, but then quickly hardens again.

"What about the time when you and Adam pinky swore that you'd never leave me alone?" My heart skips a beat.

"Uh….I…." I take a deep breath, "I promise that we're not going to break this promise….." He raises his eyebrows, "And we really mean it this time." Adam nods, agreeing with me. Chase starts to open his mouth, but closes it shortly afterwards. He lifts up his right pinky finger and wraps it around mine. We shake pinky fingers.

"Alright" he spoke, "I guess I kinda trust you….but only because you're giving me sad eyes…." We break apart from the shake. My emotions suddenly change from sad to cheery.

"Yay!" I hug Chase tightly. He pushes me off of him.

"Umm what are you doing?"

"Oh" I say, my cheeks turning red, "Sorry. I guess I just got carried away." He huffed and walked back over to his bunk bed. Adam and I smile at each other.

"Well now since you kind of trust us Chase…" Adam blurted out, "We can now start to think of a way to get out of here." Chase snorted.

"Good luck with that" he replied.

"Can't you use your brain to help us find a way out of here?" I ask politely.

"Ok look, I didn't say I'd help you find a way out of here…"

"Aww come on buddy" Adam started.

"I'm not your buddy."

"Come on Chase. Please don't tell me that you actually want to stay here…"

"Well…."

"Come on…please?"

"For us?" I add. Chase stares at us.

"Alright fine" he tells us, "I'll help you guys out…..but don't expect me to come with you when you escape." He starts to observe the room for secret doors and other things.

"Adam" I whisper in his ear, "What if he doesn't want to escape with us when he finds a way out of here?" Adam smirks.

"Oh don't worry Bree" he tells me, "He's going to be coming with us when he finds a way for us to get out of here. I'll force him to." I smile as we continue to watch Chase observe the room with his bionics.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. No time for questions today, because I have TONS of homework. Sorry that I haven't been able to update any of my other stories, but once my school work loads down, I'll be able to update again. REVIEW for me please and thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12: Trapped

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank you for all of the reviews! Here are the shout-outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: Me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Asha Davis: Thanks. I'm sad of the direction lab rats is going to too. It's just not the same anymore. Honestly I thought the season finale was dull and unoriginal. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I hope so too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous1201: It's ok. And I know, sometimes it is hard to write reviews. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Labratsfan: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's the next chappy!**

"Hey guys" Chase says to us, "I think I found something." Adam and I ran over to him. "There's some kind of secret passageway behind these bricks."

"Adam, use your super strength to move the bricks off the wall" I tell him. He nods as he pulls the bricks out of the wall. After he was done, we saw a dark hallway.

"Cool" Adam exclaims, "A secret passageway!"

"Ok let's go!"

"Hey" Adam starts, "Are you sure this is safe Bree? What if this is another one of Douglas's traps?"

"This hallway leads to outside" Chase told him, "I scanned it. I don't think Master Douglas knows about it."

"Ok guys let's go then" I say. Adam and I start to walk into the hallway. Chase didn't move. I turn back around to face him. "Chase, why aren't you moving?"

"I'm not going" he answers, "I don't want to. You agreed that I didn't have to come if I helped you."

"Please Chase" I beg, "Don't you want to see the rest of your family again?"

"Master Douglas is my only family." I roll my eyes.

"Chase" Adam calmly says walking over to him, "Yes Douglas is family, but he's evil."

"The evil ones are you two and Leo!" he screams, "Now leave! I don't ever want to see you guys again." Chase starts to walk away, but Adam grabs him. "Hey let me go!"

"Bree go get that rope over by my bed!" Adam tells me. I speed over to the bed, grab the rope and speed back over to Adam. I hand him the rope and he ties Chase's hands and feet together. After he's done, he swings him over his shoulders.

"Hey put me down!" he screams, "Master Douglas help! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Chase we're not kidnapping you, we're just taking you forcefully against your will." Chase rolls his eyes. Adam turns to me, "Ready Bree?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I tell him, "Let's go." We walk into the hallway and continue to go down it.

"When Master Douglas finds out about this" Chase screamed, "He'll-"

"Well he's not going to ever find out" I tell him. Eventually after finding out that Douglas wasn't going to come and save him, he stopped screaming. After walking for what seems like forever, the hallway ends and we walk into a room with a huge pool of water. On the other side of the huge pool is the exit door to the room.

"Great" Adam blurts out, "How are we supposed to get to the other side?"

"Well I guess I can super speed across" I reply, "Adam hop on my back." Adam hops on my back and I speed all of us across the water and get us to the other side of the room. "Ok we're on the other side. You can get off of me now Adam." Adam hops off my back.

"Wasn't that fun?" Adam asked Chase who was still swung over his shoulder.

"No" Chase mumbles, "Now put me down."

"Alright fine, but only because I need to stretch for a second. My bones feel stiff." He puts Chase down on the floor and he begins to stretch. While Adam stretches his arms, his hand accidently pushes a blue button on the wall beside him. A button glows and we all hear a loud noise.

"Uh Adam" I say, "What did you do?"

"Relax Bree" Tells me, swinging Chase back onto his shoulders, "It's probably nothing. Red buttons are the only buttons that are dangerous, not blue ones; now let's get out of here."

"Fine." We start to walk towards the exit door, when the door slams shut. "You sure about red buttons being the only buttons dangerous Adam?" I walk over to the door and try to open it.

"It's locked." I cry. Adam walks over to the door and punches it with his fist. The door doesn't break. He winces in pain.

"Ow" he cries, "My strength can't break it open either."

"Well this is just great."

"Uh Bree" Adam says, "I think you might want to look at this…." I turn around and see that the huge pool of water is starting to overflow with more water. My eyes widen.

"Oh no!" I scream, "We have to get out of here, or we're going to drown! Adam hop on my back! I'll speed us over to the other side!"

"Sorry to ruin your 'brilliant' plan to go back" Chase sneers, "But the door that we came from looks sealed shut too." I look across the room and see that Chase is correct. The water from the pool starts to flow onto the floor and underneath my feet. "Guys we're going to drown!"

"Man" Adam replies, "This is a sad way to die." I nod. The water continues to overflow. I feel a tear start to fall from my eyes. Wow. This was it. We're going to die is less than ten minutes and the worst part about this is, we never got Chase to forgive us. He's going to die bitter and merciless.

"Wait" Chase replies, "I have an idea. There has to be a drain at the bottom of the pool. If you guys untie me, I could swim down to the bottom of the pool and pull the drain to get rid of some of the water.

"Great idea" I say, "But I think Adam should do it."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because you might try to run away after you drain the water."

"Really you don't trust me?"

"I'm not saying that. Plus Adam can breathe underwater."

"Fine. Let Adam do it! I don't care!" Adam walks over to me.

"Just let him do it Bree" he tells me, "He knows that if he tries to run away from us, we'll catch him again." I face Chase again.

"I guess you can do it Chase" I tell him.

"Yeah" Adam added, "Don't mess this up."

"I won't!" Chase snapped, "Now can you guys untie me?" We nodded and we untied Chase. Chase stood up.

"Are you sure there's a drain at the bottom of the pool?" I ask him.

"Yes" he coldly replied, "Every pool has a drain. I'm going down now." He jumped into the water and disappeared down into the bottom of the pool. I looked down at my feet and noticed that the water was now up to my ankles.

"Hurry Chase!" Adam shouted. The water was soon up to my knees.

"Hopefully he knows what he's doing." I state. Suddenly I hear draining and the water starts to lower back down into the pool. Chase must have found the drain plug.

"Yes!" Adam cheered, "He did it!" We hug. Once the water is back in the pool area only, we hear the draining stop. Chase must've plugged the drain plug back into the floor. We anxiously wait for Chase to come back up onto the surface. I was going to hug him and never let go, even if he would hate me for it. Minutes pass and Chase never returns up to the surface.

"Adam" I say worriedly, "Shouldn't he have came up by now?"

"I would think so" Adam replied.

"Adam, go check on him!" I cry. Adam nods and jumps into the pool. He swims down to the bottom. I impatiently wait for Chase and Adam to swim back up onto the surface. After a few minutes, I see Adam and Chase's heads pop back up on the surface. I sigh in relief. Good. They're safe. I then change from being relaxed, to being scared because I see Adam swim back over to me, with Chase in his arms. Chase's eyes are closed.

"Bree" Adam shouted, "Help me out! Grab Chase!" I lean down and pull a wet Chase out of the water. I lay him down on the floor. He doesn't move. Adam hops out of the water and runs over to me and Chase.

"Adam" I say, "What happened? Why isn't Chase moving?!"

"His leg got stuck on a chain down there" Adam informed me, "He couldn't swim back up to the surface. He ran out of air." Adam puts two fingers up to Chase's temple. After a second or two, he moves his hand away and puts his ear on Chase's chest. Adam turns to face me, looking shocked.

"What?" I ask, "Adam what's wrong?"

"He's not breathing!" Adam screeched. My heart skips a beat. In no time, Adam starts to use CPR on Chase. I'm surprised that he remembers our CPR lesson from Mr. Davenport. He presses down on Chase's chest and continues to press up and down on it for a few seconds. He then pinches Chase's nose and starts mouth to mouth on Chase. After he blows five breaths into Chase's mouth, he leans his ear down to Chase's chest again. "He's still not breathing." He does mouth to mouth again on Chase.

"Adam please hurry" I cry. No. Chase can't die. He's too young. I knew Chase shouldn't have gone down there. Adam should have. Adam starts to press down firmly on Chase's chest again.

"Come on Chase" he cries, "Wake up!" He does mouth to mouth again. I close my eyes and start to cry. Chase is dead. He's not going to wake up. I hear someone gasp for air and I open my eyes again. I see Chase's body jolt up. He jolts his eyes open and he starts to gag. Adam turns him over on his side and Chase pukes out water and vomit. Usually I would've been disgusted seeing someone vomit, but not now because I know Chase has been revived. After Chase was done vomiting, Adam laid Chase back down on his back. Chase tiredly looked up at Adam and me.

"Adam?" he croaked out, "Bree?"

"Oh Chase" Adam cried as he cradled him into his arms, "If you ever do something stupid like that ever again….." Adam started crying. I've never seen Adam so upset before. He starts to kiss the side of Chase's face repeatedly.

"Eww gross" Chase coughed weakly, trying to get Adam off of him, "Quit Adam." But Adam didn't stop. "Adam cut it-"

"Shh" Adam hushed. He then let out a choked cry. "I thought we'd lost you. You stopped breathing. You were dead. I should've gone down there instead of you in the first place." Adam squeezed Chase tighter as he began to sob quietly. I rub Adam's back.

"It's ok Adam" I tell him, "He's ok now." I put my two fingers on Chase's temple. "You see? He's breathing now." Adam looks at me. "It's ok Adam." He nods and he carefully lays Chase back down on the floor. Adam wipes away his tears. Chase continues to stare at us.

"Adam" he barely whispers, surprised "You…saved me."

"Of course I did" Adam answered, "You're my little brother. Why wouldn't I save you?" Chase looked like he was about to say anything, but he didn't.

"Let's just get out of here" I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Adam speaks up, "Let's go." He carefully lifts up Chase and we walk out of the room. A new dark hallway appears after we get out of the room.

"Hopefully we'll be out of here soon" I say as we continue to make our way through the hallway.

**So….what did you think? Hope you all liked it. Wow. Chase almost died :( Luckily Adam knew CPR and revived Chase back to life. Make sure to leave a review for me. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Little TLC

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and here are the shout-outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**24: Ok cool and I honestly don't know about when the Cave-in story will be updated. I hope it will be soon because the story's awesome. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Exactly! I'm with you on that one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Dirtkid123: I hope so. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Ikr and thanks for reviewing!**

**Typical guest: Me too and thanks for reviewing!**

**Labratsfan: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now….here's the next chapter!**

"Adam I'm fine" Chase claimed for the millionth time, still being carried in Adam's arms, "I can walk."

"Hush" Adam snapped at him. After walking for a long time, we finally reach another closed door. I try to turn the door knob, but the door won't budge.

"Great" I sigh, "We're trapped again!"

"Maybe there's a key somewhere around here to it" Adam replies looking around. I look around too. Then look to the left of the door and see some writing engraved in the wall.

"Hey Adam I found something!"

"I'm here too you know" Chase mumbles.

"Quiet" Adam told him, walking over to me, "What is it Bree?"

"There's some writing on the wall. It says something about this door locking at six at night and unlocks at six in the morning." I look down at my watch, "It's seven p.m right now." I groan.

"Great, now we're going to have to wait until morning to get out of here."

"What kind of door automatically locks during certain times of the day anyway?!" I sit down on the floor. Adam sits Chase down next to me.

"I guess we can sleep here for the night." Chase gave Adam an irritated look.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Chase started, "We should've-"

"I told you to be quiet!" Adam shrieked. I jumped, startled at Adam's screaming. Chase just looked away from Adam. I put my hand on Adam's shoulder and gave him a cold look. I know the only reason that he's yelling at Chase is because that he is still shocked from the fact Chase almost drowned, but at the same time, he needs to learn how to control his emotions. Adam sighed and lightened up his voice.

"Just lie down, ok Chase?" he replies. Chase lies on his side, his back facing Adam and me. "Don't try to get up or anything. Your body's still weak and you'll be tired for a little while."

"I don't feel tired" Chase growls. Adam stands up.

"I'm just going to lie over there." He walks over to the other side of the hallway and sits.

"Wow" Chase mumbles, "First I almost drown and I then I get yelled at."

"He didn't mean it." I explain to him, "He's just….upset…"

"Yeah. Upset that I didn't die…." My eyes widen. How could he say something like that?

"Chase Davenport you know that's not true!" I shout making Adam look over at us and eavesdrop into our conversation. "He saved you for goodness sake! He obviously cares about you! I do too! We both risked our lives to come out here and save your ungrateful butt-"

"Well you wouldn't have had to come save me if you wouldn't have abandoned me in the first place now wouldn't you?" Chase replies. He then slowly sits up and glares at me, "And I'm ungrateful?! I never said that I wasn't grateful for you guys helping me out, so stop saying I'm grateful!" Adam walks over to us and sits down beside me.

"Chase we-"He starts.

"And don't you start talking about forgiving" Chase points his finger in Adam's face. "because I'm sick of hearing that from both of you! I'll never forgive you, ever! You got that?! Do I need to spell it out for you? I'm hurting too much to even think about forgiving!" He turns and now his back is facing us again. I feel like this whole conversation is a repeat from earlier. Hopefully this will end the way I want it to and Chase will calm down.

"Please" I plea putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately flicks my hand away.

"I'm not forgiving you!" he screams. His voice sounds shaky like he's on the urge of crying. He pulls his knees up into his chest.

"Chase" Adam says softly, "What do you want us to do if you- "All of a sudden, Chase turns back around and collapses into me and Adam. He starts to cry.

"Hold me!" he screams, "Just hold me!" Adam and I look at each other, surprised at the fact that Chase has just began to sob on us, but we instantly grab him and cradle him into our arms.

"I hate admitting when I'm wrong" Chase sniffled, "But I was wrong. I didn't mean all of those things I said earlier. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about-"

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask him, "We're the ones who should be apologizing, not you. We shouldn't have tried to force any apologizes out of you." He grabs tightly on Adam's shirt.

"Yeah" Adam added, "That was wrong and we are really sorry for it."

"It's ok" Chase replies, his voice muffled, "But I'm still sorry for acting like a jerk to you guys earlier. It was wrong of me to lash out on you guys like that."

"Don't worry about it." Chase nodded. "Chase?"

"Yeah Adam?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you earlier, I was just upset that you could've drowned and I never want to be in a situation like that ever again. I couldn't bear to see you dead anymore."

"I know you didn't mean to yell at me Adam."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You always yell at me after I get hurt. I know you only do it because you care about me." Adam smiles. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally Chase breaks the silence.

"You know" he starts out, "This feels nice…"

"What?" I ask him.

"This, being cradled by you guys. I haven't been cradled in a long time."

"Oh" I chuckle, "Yeah it has been a long time."

"It used to be the exact opposite with Walter…he used to kick me down the stairs, poison any food that he gave to me and-" He paused, "I just don't want to be in that situation ever again."

"Chase?" I ask softly. He looks up at me, "I'd hate to ask you…"

"Just ask me Bree."

"Ok" I reply hesitantly, "Why didn't you ever try to, you know, escape from Walter?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. He threatened to kill me a couple of times if I ever tried and I guess I just stopped trying to after that because I was scared. I didn't have my bionics remember?"

"But he was hurting you. I know you didn't have your bionics, but you could've called the police or someone and you know martial arts. You could've attacked him." He laughed.

"He didn't have a house phone. He only had a cell phone and it was in his pocket all the time. And I do know martial arts, but unfortunately…he knew it too." He took a deep breath. I feel that me asking him that is bothering him so I decide to ask another question.

"What made you finally escape?" Chase looked at me confused.

"Escape? I escaped?"

"Yeah. I know you don't probably remember, but you did. Douglas has somehow wiped that part away from your memory…" Chase closes his eyes. It looks like he's trying really hard to remember. His eyes slowly open again and I see a spark of excitement jolt into his body. "Remember anything?"

"Yes" he answered, "It's all coming back to me now. Before I left Walter's house, he was yelling at me pretty badly. He was drunk of course. He was stating that I didn't deserve to breathe the same air as everyone else because I'm a nobody and that's why my family abandoned me." I cringe at the last sentence that comes out of his mouth.

"You didn't believe that did you?" Adam asked.

"Well maybe a little at first" Chase answered, "I mean...he kept repeating it over and over…"

"Well nothing that man said was true" I tell him, "Remember that."

"Ok…" Chase replied awkwardly, "Anyways, he said he would gladly put me out of my misery and then he threw his wine bottle across the room and it hit my forehead. I was knocked out and when I came to I was on lying on the kitchen floor. Walter wasn't anywhere in sight so I assumed that he had gone up to his room. It then came to me that I needed to get out of that lunatic's house. I'm actually kind of glad that bottle hit me. It knocked some sense into me."

"He threw a wine bottle at you?" I ask, gasping.

"Well yeah. He threw a lot of things… rocks, glass bottles, pots and pans; he even hit me with a lamp once." Adam grabbed Chase's head and examined it.

"You don't have any concussions do you?" he asked him.

"Not that I know of." Chase pushed Adam's hands off of his head.

"I'm pretty sure Adam gave Walter a concussion though" I tell Chase.

"Wait" Chase says confused, "You guys met Walter?"

"Yeah" Adam answered, "We were trying to find you. The man at the gas station told us about him yelling at you the day you went to the gas station. Don't worry Chase; you won't have to deal with that mean man anymore. I hurt him like he hurt you." Chase looked surprised.

"Wait, the man at the gas station! I need to pay him back!"

"Don't worry. We already did that. Or we tried at least. He didn't want any money. He just wanted us to find you safe and sound in which we did." Chase nods.

"How'd you end up finding Lindsay and Jon?" I ask again, "Do you remember them?"

"I think so" he slowly says, "Oh yes! I do! Well after I escaped by jumping out of Walter's living room window, I just started running. I ran as fast as I could. I never looked back at Walter's house. Sooner than I knew, it started raining really hard and I became desperate to try to find somewhere to stay." He lowered his head. "I knocked on many house doors, begging someone to help me, but no one did, except for Jon and Lindsay. All I remember from that night is them letting me in and I think I accidently fell asleep on their couch. The next day I woke up in one of their guest rooms. They were so nice and kind." He then gasps. "Wait, Lindsay and Jon! Are they ok? What happened?"

"They're ok" I assure him, "I think. Douglas left them tied up in their living room."

"I hope they're ok" Chase replied.

"Me too." Chase's eyes start to droop. I pull him tighter into my chest. "Tired?"

"No. Just thinking…"

"Maybe it's time for all of us to get some shut eye" Adam says. I nod.

"But it's only eight o'clock!"

"It doesn't matter Chase" I say, "Let's all get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." And with that, we all slowly closed our eyes and dozed off.

**Hope you all liked that. Hopefully they'll end up going home without running into Douglas and Krane …...**

**Feel free to review, thanks for reading and see you later!**


	15. Chapter 14: Escape Accomplished?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here are the shout-outs:**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and me too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**24: Thanks and you don't have to apologize. It's all good :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Juliabeans5: Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also before you read the chapter, make sure to go and vote on my profile page for what two stories I should publish next. I already have one story I'm beginning to write about Chase getting hurt, but I want to write to more stories so PLEASE go vote for me :) Thanks I love you guys! **

**And now…..here's the next chapter!**

"Bree" I hear Chase and Adam shout, "Bree wake up!" I slowly open my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask staring up at my brothers.

"The door's unlocked now" Chase informs me, "We can get out of here now." I quickly stand up.

"Finally."

"Let's go" Adam tells us. We walk up to the door. Adam turns the knob and opens the door. We walk into the next hallway.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" Adam asked Chase, "I could carry you on my back if you don't." Chase shrugs.

"I feel ok" he answers, "But I don't really feel like walking." We stop. Adam bends over and Chase hops on his back. We continue to walk.

"So let me get this straight" Chase says to me, "For all five months I've been gone, Tasha hasn't cooked one single meal?" I shake my head.

"Not one" I reply, "Every day she either orders a pizza, orders Chinese food, or she gives Adam, Leo and I money and tells us to go eat at a restaurant."

"Man. That's kinda sad."

"Tell me about it. Most of time she goes and cries upstairs in the bathroom."

"That must've have been horrible to watch." I nod.

"Yeah. It was."

"What about Mr. Davenport?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was he acting like while I was gone? Did he spend more time with you guys?" I shake my head.

"Actually" Adam butted in, "Mr. Davenport has been acting nothing like himself for these past few months."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" I reply, "The first month you were gone, he took every day off of work. After that, he started going back to work again, but every day when he would come home from work, he would just mumble hi to us, then he would go upstairs to his room."

"He didn't say anything but hi?"

"He said a few other things, but most of the time he just said hi….it was the worst…"

_Flashback_

_It's been 3 months since Chase had been gone. Adam, Leo and I were all watching T.V in the living room. _

"_Haha that episode was actually pretty funny today" Leo cried, still in tears from the ending of the T.V show._

"_Yeah" I laugh, "It was." Our laughs start to die down once the news started to come on. _

"_Good evening everyone" the news lady says, "Tonight we have some very sad news. A teenage boy that had gone missing almost 4 months ago, has been found and pronounced dead." Our eyes and ears focus on the news. "Tonight you'll hear about his story and his parent's reactions to his tragic death." For some reason, that boy's story reminded me of Chase. Of course, Chase isn't dead, well at least I hope he isn't, but what if he ends up dying like that boy did? Adam gets up and turns off the T.V. _

"_I think that's enough news for one day" he states. Leo and I nod. Mr. Davenport then walks in through the front door. _

"_Hey Big D" Leo says. Without looking up from the floor, he mumbles, _

"_Hey kids. Where's Tasha?" _

"_She's upstairs in the bedroom" I reply, not telling him that she's currently crying in the bedroom. He nods and walks upstairs. _

"_Hey Adam" Leo says, "Let's go down to the lab and arm wrestle." _

"_Cool" Adam replies. They head down to the lab. I slowly walk upstairs and head for Davenport and Tasha's room. When I get to their door, the door is halfway open. I look into the room to find Davenport and Tasha sitting on the bed. In his hand, is a picture of himself and Chase when they had gone to the science exhibit at the museum. _

"_Any news on Chase?" he asked Tasha, "Did the police find anything?" Tasha shakes her head still crying. _

"_No." Mr. Davenport sighed and laid down on his back. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie" Tasha started rubbing his shoulder, "But don't worry, they'll find him."_

"_I never got to tell him I loved him" Davenport wiped a tear away from his eye, "What if he doesn't know that we love him Tasha?"_

"_Donald I'm sure he knows that we all love him very much."_

"_I hope so." Davenport starts to cry into Tasha's shoulder. "I have failed at being a protective father." Part of me wants to go in there and hug him too, but he's probably already mad at me, so I just go back downstairs, feeling more ashamed of myself than I already am. _

_End of Flashback_

"Wow…that's awful."

"Yeah" Adam sighed, "But we're to blame for what changes we have caused to our home." I nod.

"How's Leo doing?" Chase asked.

"I guess he's ok."

"Is he all gloom and doom like Tasha and Davenport?" I shake my head.

"Not really" I answer, "He's kind of like us. Normal."

"Well that's good." I nod. Chase points ahead.

"Hey, we're almost out of the building!" I look ahead and see a bright light.

"Come on guys" I say, "Let's get out of here once and for all!" We start running towards the light. After reaching the end of the hallway we run through the open door and step outside into the bright sunlight.

"Yes!" Adam cheers, "Now we can go back home!" Chase gets off of Adam's back.

"I can't wait to get home" Chase cries.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to wait" says a creepy voice. Then out of nowhere appears Douglas and Krane. I gasp.

"Douglas!" I screech, "What are you doing here? How'd you find us?"

"I went to check on you three in your bedroom" he replied, "But you weren't in your rooms. Sorry to cut your little adventure short, but you're coming back to the lab with me."

"I don't think so" Adam tells him. Douglas chuckles.

"Oh I think you will be…."

**Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter's short. I cut this chapter into two parts. So what do you think's going to happen next? Will Douglas end up taking them back into his lab, or will they defeat Douglas and make their way home? Be sure to go and vote for what two stories I should publish by going to my profile page, review and see you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15: Goodbye Douglas and Krane

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews. Ok, so I went to the dentist and I found out that I have to get my wisdom teeth pulled :( I'm kind of scared for that because apparently they have to put you to sleep in order for them to pull the teeth out and I've never had any surgery done on me before. If anyone has had their wisdom teeth pulled out, is it scary going through the operation? And does your mouth hurt after your wisdom teeth are pulled out? I hope it's not as scary as it seems. **

**Also make sure to go vote for what two stories I should publish by going to my profile page. So far only 7 people have voted :( so make sure to go and vote for me. Thanks :D**

**Anways, here are the shout-outs!**

**PurpleNicole531: Ikr?! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous1201: Ooh I love your voting choices. Hopefully at least one of your choices will win :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**HawiianChick12: Ikr? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Juliabeans5: No I love your idea. Your ideas aren't bad. Sadly, I've already pre-written this story and I can't use anyone's ideas. Sorry :( but it was a good idea though :) Sorry I keep writing cliffhangers, but I love torturing you guys with them haha :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Me too. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**And now…..here's the next chapter!**

"It's a good thing I got my flash drive installed in at least one of you…." Douglas pulled out a remote control and pushed a red button that was on it. As soon as he pushed the button, I looked at Chase. Chase didn't seem to be under Douglas' control.

"Whatever you installed into him doesn't work anymore" I tell him leaning my arm on Chase's shoulder, "He's not your 'bionic soldier' anymore."

"You sure about that Bree?" I hear Chase ask me. The next thing I know, my arm is flicked off of Chase's shoulder. Chase then walks over next to Douglas and Krane.

"What's going on?" I ask surprised.

"Chase is under my control now" Douglas replied chuckling, "He'll do anything I tell him to do…."

"But-" I stopped after I saw Chase wink at Adam and I. He was faking! I don't know what his plan to get away from Douglas is, but I hope it works. Adam and I look at each other and decide to play along.

"Chase" Adam 'pleads', "Snap out of it! We're your siblings! We're not the bad guys! Douglas and Krane are!" Chase laughs.

"Master Douglas and Krane aren't evil" he replies, "They're trying to help us by turning us into bionic soldiers." Douglas nods in agreement.

"Bionic soldiers?" I ask 'surprised', "How is that going to help us?"

"Well it's not" Douglas answered, "But don't tell Chase that. I told him that being a soldier will make him a better person." I roll my eyes. "Now I just need to turn you two into bionic soldiers as well….." He points at Adam and me.

"You're never going turn us into soldiers!" Adam cried.

"Oh yes I am!" He puts his hands on Chase's shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes. "Chase, go get your brother and sister for me and take them back to the lab."

"Yes Master Douglas" Chase replied, "Whatever you say." Douglas smirked as Chase started walking towards us.

"Your plan's not going to work" I shout at Douglas.

"Yeah" Adam added.

"Yeah Douglas" Chase spoke as he walked over to us and stood by our sides. Douglas' eyes widened.

"What?" he asked confused, "What's going on?! Chase capture them!"

"No! I'm not under your control anymore Douglas. You're not my master and I'm not going to let you turn my siblings into bionic soldiers!" Douglas continues to press the red button over and over again, but nothing happens.

"Ugh! Why doesn't this work anymore?! I knew I should've tested out my bionic soldier chip into Krane first!" He faced Krane, "Krane get them!" Before Krane could do anything, Adam used his heat vision on Krane and knocked him out.

"Guys grab on to me and let's get out of here" I quickly say. Chase and Adam link onto my arms and I speed us away from Douglas's lab. I stop once I'm sure that we're far away from Douglas's sight.

"Is everyone ok?" Adam asked, concerned. I nod.

"I'm fine" I reply.

"Chase are you ok?" He nods.

"Yeah" he answers, "I'm ok." Adam sighed in relief.

"Good" he states, "Now we can go home." Chase shakes his head.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?" I ask, "We're away from Douglas now. We can go home where we'll be safe and sound."

"But we have to go check on Lindsay and Jon first. They could be hurt."

"Chase we don't even know their address."

"Yeah" Adam said putting a hand on Chase's shoulder, "Sorry."

"No" Chase squealed, "I know their address! They told me their address when I was staying there! It's 9087 34th street."

"Ok" I say, "I'll put that into my gps and we'll go see them." Once I have the directions, I super speed us to the house. We run to the front door and ring the doorbell.

"I hope they're ok." Chase whispers. A couple minutes later, the door opens. The next thing I know, Chase, Adam and I were being pulled into a big hug by Jon and Lindsay.

"Oh my goodness" Lindsay cries, "You're back. I'm so glad to see you. Are you all ok? Are you hurt?"

"We're alright" I answer, "Can you guys let go now? It's kind of hard to breathe like this." They let go of us.  
>"Sorry" Jon replies as he pulls us into the house, "Come in." We walk inside the house. Jon closes the front door.<p>

"Are you guys alright?" Chase asks them looking around the house, "Douglas didn't hurt you did he?" Lindsay shakes her head.

"No" she replies, "He just left us tied up. Once we finally freed ourselves we were scared to call the police because I was afraid of what Douglas was going to do if he found out." She hugs Chase again. "Are you sure you're ok? You scared me to death when you crumpled to the floor like that earlier."

"I'm ok Lindsay. Really. I'm fine. He didn't hurt us."

"Alright, if you say so." She lets go of him.

"So you guys aren't scared of us now that you know we're bionic" I ask them, "You don't think we're freaks?" They shake their heads.

"No of course not" Jon replied, "We figured something was different about you three; especially because of those suits you wear." I look down at my mission suit. I guess walking around in this is a little odd.

"Oh." Adam replies, "Our suits do kind of give us away."

"We don't think your freaks because you guys are bionic" Lindsay adds, "You guys are just like any other kids." I sigh.

"Good" I reply. After talking to them for a couple more minutes, we start to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Lindsay asked us. We nod.

"I haven't seen the rest of my family in ages" Chase tells her, "I want to see them again." She nods.

"Well we'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too."

"Be sure to visit" Jon tells us.

"We will" I reply, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye kids" Lindsay replies, "Come back soon." I nod. Chase and Adam grab onto my arms again and I speed off back home. I stop once we are on the lawn of our house. We slowly walk up to the front door.

"You ready to see everyone again?" I ask Chase. He nods.

"Yeah I think so" he replies, "I hope nothing has changed dramatically while I was gone." I slowly unlock the front door and open it. We slowly step inside the house.

**Ok sorry for another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. What do you think is going to happen next? This story probably has two or three more chapters before it ends. Make sure to go and vote for what stories I should publish next by going onto my profile page. Thanks guys! So make sure to go do that, review and see you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16: Don't Cry Leo

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait. I haven't been feeling really well :( but I think I'm all better now. So my mom is scheduling my appointment to get my wisdom teeth pulled out now :( Since I'm busy in all of these extracurricular activities after school, I have to get them pulled out during spring break. Thanks for giving me advice on the operation guys. They made me feel a whole lot better. Here are the shout-outs! **

**24: Aww thanks! And you probably can't vote because you're a guest, so for your next review, just leave your voting choices in your review and I'll count your votes for you. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Ra'Zara the First: Thanks. You made me feel SO much better about this whole wisdom teeth thing. I'm so glad I'll get to have milkshakes after the surgery! Yay :3. Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**PurpleNicole531: Me too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Juliabeans5: Yeah I know my grammar's bad. I barely have time to correct grammar in my stories. Thanks for correcting me on my grammar. I appreciate it :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous1201: Hmm maybe…..you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Littlepiggy27: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Daphrose: Yeah I know. I read over the chapter again and it made no sense after I re-read it. I guess I should've cut it out. Sorry for that. Anyways, if I haven't already complemented on your profile pic, I LOVE IT! It's cute. Thanks and thanks for reviewing! **

**Before you read the chapter, make sure YOU GO AND VOTE FOR TWO STORIES ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Sorry I keep bringing it up, but only 8 people have voted. So make sure you go and vote! **

**And now…here's the next chappy!**

We stepped inside our house. The house was silent. Davenport, Tasha and Leo are nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam cried, "Tasha! Leo! We're home!" No answer returned for Adam.

"Are they home?" Chase asked looking down at his watch that Lindsay and Jon had given him.

"Uh they should be" I reply, "It's only 10. And it's a Saturday." I quickly speed up the stairs and search all the rooms. I come back downstairs to the living room. "No one's upstairs."

"Did you check the bathrooms?" Adam asked. I nod.

"Yes Adam. No one was in the bathrooms."

"Maybe they're all hanging down in the lab" Chase replied. I shake my head.

"We can check the lab" I start, "But the only person who I would expect to be down there is Leo." Chase gives me a blank face.

"Why?"

"Well" I quiet my voice down a little, "While you were gone, Davenport was so heartbroken, he stopped going down there to work. Tasha told us that he couldn't bear to look at your empty capsule any longer." I swallowed hard. Chase looked down at the floor. "And Tasha, she never usually goes down to the lab, unless Davenport's down there…."

"Oh" Chase said softly. No one said anything for what seemed like a minute. Thankfully Adam broke the silence.

"Let's just go down there and check ok guys?" He says with a little cheerfulness in his voice, "I mean, we'll never know who's down there until we check." I nod.

"You're right Adam" I say walking towards the elevator, "Let's go." We all get into the elevator and head down to the lab. The elevator beeped and we slowly walked into the lab. We turn the corner and we see Leo sitting in Davenport's chair, his head down on the desk, sobbing.

"Leo!" Adam cried as he rushed over to him and kneeled down beside him, "Leo it's ok. We're all here now." I rush to Leo's side too as Adam continues to try and calm Leo down. Leo, with his head still buried in the desk, shakes his head.

"C-c-chase is-" he stutters out.

"Hey" I say, rubbing circles on his back, "Calm down. Everything's going to be ok. We're all here together now. All four of us."

"No" he cried, "They think Chase is dead."

"What?" Adam chokes out, "Leo what are you talking about."

"They called the house; the police did about two hours ago. They said that they think they found Chase's body in some large body of water."

"What?"

"Leo" I start, but was interrupted.

"I never got to apologize to him" Leo continued, "I-"

"Leo" I start again, my voice getting a little louder, "Chase isn't dead."

"Bree, they found his body."

"Well how can Chase be dead if he's standing right here?"

"What?" Leo slowly lifts his head off the desk. He rubs his eyes and finally moves his body in the direction to where he can see Chase standing right before him. His mouth dropped open. Chase smiled a little and held out his arms as if he was waiting for a hug.

"Hey Leo." Chase squeaked out. Adam and I helped Leo out of the chair. Leo just stood there a like a deer in head lights. Eventually he pointed his finger at Chase.

"Chase?" he asked, "Is that really you?"

"No" Chase joked, "I'm a robot." Leo stayed silent, "I'm kidding Leo. It's really me! I swear! I'm not dead!" Leo faced us.

"Did you guys make a robot Chase to try to make everything go back to normal?"

"What?' I reply, "No! Do you really think we would know how to build a robot?"

"Hmm…" He turned to face Chase again. "Alright 'Chase'. If you're really Chase, then look me in the eyes and say that you're Chase." Chase stared in Leo's eyes.

"I'm Chase." The next thing I know, Leo is hugging Chase so tightly, that Chase has to tell him to let go.

"It really is you!" Leo cried, "Are you ok? It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"I'm glad I'm not dead too" Chase replied, "It's so good to see you again Leo."

"Chase…I'm really really sorry…"

"Hey it's ok" Chase interrupted, "Everyone makes mistakes. Even me." Leo chuckled a little and hugged Leo again. After they broke their hug Leo told us,

"Hopefully Big D and mom will get back home soon! They don't know Chase is alive yet!"

"I wonder whose body the police found is" Adam said. I shrug.

"I'm just thankful it wasn't yours Chase." I reply hugging my little brother, "When Davenport and Tasha get back they're going to be in for a big surprise." I then hear someone's stomach growl.

"Sorry guys" Chase laughs, "That was my stomach. I'm hungry."

"I think we all are" Adam replies, "Let's go upstairs and get a snack." We all nod and we start to head towards the elevator. I notice Chase continues to look back at the lab. I walk up beside him.

"Something wrong?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No" he replies, "I'm just so glad to be home. I really missed this place."

"Well, I'm glad you're home too." I start to lead him towards the elevator, "Now let's go get a snack." He nods and we head upstairs with Adam and Leo.

**So….what did you think? Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it wasn't that long. Feel free to review! MAKE SURE TO GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Not many people have voted yet. If you're a guest and can't vote on my profile, just leave your voting choices in your review and I'll add them to the vote count. Thank you guys for reading and catch you for the last chapter!**


End file.
